Intentando cambiar página
by ErinBones
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde que el equipo volvio a reunirse, Hanna se ha vuelto una constante en la vida de Booth, Brennan decide retomar la idea de tener un hijo, pero esta vez no se lo pedirá a Booth...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Habia andado suuuper ocupada y con naaada de inspiracion pero creo que por fin ha regresado un poco a mi y aqui esta un nuevo fic!**

**Como siempre, ni Bones ni los personajes mencionados en este fic son míos, son de HH y la Fox... pffff**

**Diganme que les parece va?**

**Intentando ambiar página**

**Cap1**

Booth y Brennan no tuvieron que esperar a que la Tierra le diera una vuelta completa al Sol para encontrarse en el espejo de agua a un lado del carrito de café en el National Mall como lo habían prometido antes de separarse, aunque lo que menos importo fue el lugar cuando Temperance volteo y lo vio caminar hacia ella con ese uniforme de militar, justo como lo recordaba el día que se despidieron, no pensaron, solo actuaron y la respuesta inmediata de ambos fue un abrazo, una abrazo en el que transmitieron más de lo que ambos querían mostrar, así que visiblemente contrariados se separaron, tomaron asiento en las escaleras del cercanas del monumento de Lincoln y platicaron, parecía que nada había cambiado, ambos compañeros platicaban y reían como si uno de ellos no hubiera pedido una oportunidad para cruzar esa línea de la amistad, como si el otro no hubiera rechazado esa propuesta, como si no hubieran estado separados el uno del otro los últimos meses.

El relajado ambiente se quebró un poco cuando él le pregunto con cierto tono culpable si había conocido a alguien especial en Maluku, ella, siendo como es requirió un poco de explicación antes de comprender que Booth se refería a si había tenido alguna pareja sentimental, contesto que no, su excusa fue que no había tenido tiempo, había estado ocupada en la excavación, lo cierto era que todo ese tiempo no pudo sacarse a Booth de la cabeza aunque ella se justificaba diciéndose a sí misma que lo extrañaba como compañero, no fue que no tuviera tiempo de salir con otros hombres, fue que ni siquiera tenía interés en involucrarse con alguien, _"y tú?"_ fue la pregunta que temerosa salió de los labios de Brennan, ella no sabía por qué, pero esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa, deseaba que al igual que ella Booth no hubiera conocido a nadie, deseaba que él también la hubiera extrañado tanto como ella, pero no fue así, Booth desvió la mirada y saco su celular ara mostrarle una foto_,_ ahí estaba la razón del tono culpable en la voz de Booth al preguntarle a ella si se había involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien, ella no quería escuchar, tan solo ver la foto hizo que sintiera un pequeño dolor en el pecho, pero continuo preguntando hasta que Booth le conto acerca de la corresponsal de guerra que conoció en Afganistán llamada Hanna, a la cual había detenido por estar en una zona prohibida, ella recordó cuando él ordeno que la detuvieran en el aeropuerto varios años atrás y ambos sonrieron con algo de nostalgia, no sabía que estaba pasando pero escuchar acerca de Hanna no la hacía sentir nada bien, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí y casi lo hace de no ser porque Booth la detuvo para decirle que Cam no estaba más en el Jeffersonian.

Habían pasado varios meses desde eso, había pasado todos esos días lidiando con el extraño sentimiento que le provocaba la cercanía de Hanna con Booth, no lograba entenderlo pero su humor se veía seriamente afectado cada vez que los veía juntos, intentaba no demostrarlo, era amable con Hanna y no había día que no le preguntara a Booth como iba su relación con ella y siempre terminaba con la misma frase "_me alegra que estés siendo muy feliz con Hanna, en verdad me alegro" _, pero la realidad era que estaba sufriendo como nunca, se arrepentía cada segundo de haberse negado una oportunidad con Booth aquella noche frente a la oficina de Sweets, Booth dijo que tendría que cambiar página, intentar dejas sus sentimientos por ella atrás y ser solo su amigo, ella pensó que se sentiría mucho mejor cuando eso pasara pero no fue así, intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que estaba feliz por que Booth había encontrado alguien que lo amara como el merecía, sonreía cuando escuchaba hablar de Hanna, cuando veía como se besaban, pero la tristeza era evidente en su rostro cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Booth había notado esto en su compañera, después de todo la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente cuando Brennan intentaba ocultar que algo le estaba molestando, en un principio le hubiera encantado pensar que estaba celosa, pero sabía lo racional que ella era respecto a esos temas y se obligó a sí mismo a restarle importancia a esa actitud de la antropóloga, si se comportaba extraña con Hanna seguramente era porque no la conocía y Temperance nunca había sido buena para tratar gente nueva, los meses siguieron corriendo y las cosas fueron normalizándose poco a poco, sin embargo Booth se preocupaba al ver a Brennan, ella sonreía pero sus ojos estaban siempre tristes, un par de ocasiones le pareció verla ocultar su rostro para limpiar un lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos, a él le dolía mucho verla así, quería abrazarla, decirle que nunca se iría de su lado, que aún la amaba, que no la había dejado de amar ni por un instante, pero ahora estaba con Hanna, ella había dejado el trabajo que tanto le apasionaba por seguirle hasta DC, así que ahora 6 meses después no podía solo decirle que aunque la quería mucho a quien realmente amaba era a Brennan, simplemente no podía hacerle eso a Hanna.

Nuevos cuerpos descubiertos, más asesinos que atrapar, casos que investigar, el tiempo pasaba rápido, Hanna se había integrado bien en la vida de Booth, casi en cuanto llego a DC se mudó al departamento de Booth, a Sweets le pareció que era muy precipitado e intentó hacer que Booth se diera cuenta que estaba yendo demasiado rápido con Hanna porque no había olvidado del todo a la Dra. Brennan pero Booth se negó a escuchar, quería olvidar sus sentimientos por Brennan, en verdad quería hacerlo, tampoco era fácil para él ver como Temperance salía con otros sujetos, moría de celos cada vez que veía a un nuevo sujeto pasar por su compañera al Jeffersonian para llevarla a cenar o al teatro o lo que fuera, pero no podía hacer nada, así como él intentaba ser feliz debía dejar que ella también lo fuera

**-Flashback, 2 meses antes, oficinas del FBI-**

-Temperance! Que agradable sorpresa- dijo abrazándola –que tal ha estado Maluku?

-Andrew! – dijo contestando el saludo con efusividad –nos ha ido bien, aunque no fue exactamente lo que esperaba

-me encantaría escucharlo acompañado de una rica cena y un buen vino, hoy por la noche?

-yo… he…sí, claro,

-Sé que tiene ya varios meses que regresaste pero me asignaron temporalmente a la oficina regional de Nueva York para cubrir a uno de los Directores Adjuntos, recién regrese ayer, y debo confesar que he utilizado recursos Federales para cuestiones personales- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente –le he pedido a uno de mis agentes que te hiciera saber que en cuanto regresará a DC continuaría insistiendo en atrapar tu atención y conseguir una cita, ¿no es así agente Booth?-

-yo… Señor… pues la verdad es que…- Booth intentaba pensar en una buena excusa porque no había mencionado nunca a Brennan que Hacker continuaba interesado en ella

-a decir verdad Andrew he recibido todos tus mensajes, has sido muy atento- interrumpió Brennan al notar que Booth no sabía que contestar

-gracias Booth- dijo Andrew dándole una palmada en el hombro –bien, debo irme, tengo una reunión en 30 minutos, te veré esta noche Temperance- y la abrazo nuevamente para despedirse.

-saldrás nuevamente con él?- pregunto Booth

-por lo menos hoy cenare con él, después no sé qué ocurra, Andrew es un hombre encantador, culto, inteligente y atractivo, socialmente es un magnifico candidato como pareja

-está bien Huesos, ya entendí , no tenías que darme detalles- dijo Booth un poco malhumorado, no podía evitar sentir celos, aun cuando estaba con Hanna y sabía que lo justo era que Brennan también encontrará a alguien

-no me dejaste terminar- reclamo ella –a lo que me refiero es a que aunque él tiene múltiples atributos no creo que funcionaria algo entre nosotros

-entonces por qué saldrás con él?-

-disfruto su compañía, además he tenido muy poca inspiración estos días, así que no quiero trabajar en mi libro esta noche, si me quedo en casa terminaré por sentarme frente a mi computadora a escribir un par de líneas en dos horas, eso me desespera, siento que es improductivo, prefiero salir a cenar algo con Andrew-

-solo se amable con él, recuerda que es mi jefe, no quiero tener que verlo llorar cuando le digas que aunque socialmente es un buen espécimen tu no estas interesada en él- bromeo Booth mientras conducía de regreso al Jeffersonian, Brennan sonrió y después de ese día no volvieron a hablar de Hacker, Booth supuso que Brennan le había aclarado que no estaba interesado en él de la misma manera y por eso Hacker había dejado de preguntarle x su compañera.

**-Fin del flashback—**

Aunque seguía sintiendo un enorme vacío, Temperance había racionalizado nuevamente sus emociones, había continuado, se repetía a sí misma que eso era lo mejor, así jamás perdería a Booth, siempre sería su amigo, siempre estaría a su lado aunque ahora su corazón le perteneciera a Hanna, habían pasado ya 6 meses desde su regreso de Maluku, lo cual implicaba que tenía ya más de un año que Booth le había pedido una oportunidad, más de un año que había dejado pasar ante sus ojos la oportunidad de ser feliz y hacer feliz a Booth, de por fin tener a alguien que la amara como a nadie en el mundo, y no solo no hizo nada por tomar esa oportunidad, sino que ella misma le había dado la espalda.

Ahora era demasiado tarde, ya era demasiado tarde incluso cuando regreso de Maluku, ya había alguien más… pensó en ese momento que tal vez de lo de Hanna no sería algo serio, pero él le afirmo que era _"tan serio como un ataque al corazón" _ahora seis meses después lo comprobaba, Booth seguía con Hanna y seguramente ella era la mujer que Booth tanto buscaba, aquella con la que pasaría los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años, a ella lo único que le quedaba era hacerse a un lado…

**-Flashback un mes antes-**

Ese día había sido realmente complicado pero afortunadamente habían cerrado el caso y ahora podría ir a descansar, estaba tomando su saco cuando Booth entro a su oficina

-escucha Huesos merecemos celebrar que por fin atrapamos a ese maldito asesino, que dices si vamos a Founding Fathers, además tiene mucho tiempo que no vamos ahí-

Brennan sonrío, era cierto desde que llego Hanna esa costumbre había quedado olvidada, ya no recordaba la última vez que había salido con Booth a tomar un par de copas después de resolver un caso, así que acepto gustosa la invitación, Booth le ayudo a ponerse su abrigo y la tomo delicadamente de la cintura para guiarla hasta la puerta y que no se demorara más, cuando estaban a punto de salir del Jeffersonian sonó el teléfono de Booth, supo por la sonrisa que puso al contestar que se trataba de Hanna.

-Hola amor!- dijo Booth al teléfono –oh… yo…voy a cenar con Huesos… podemos guardar esa cena para mañana… besos amor- y colgó

Brennan escucho esto, así que sin dudarlo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su oficina

-Huesos! hey Huesos! qué haces? A dónde vas?

- recordé que aún tengo un par de pendientes- mintió ella apenas deteniéndose para contestar a Booth –mejor ve con Hanna, tu y yo iremos otro día

-Huesos espera- dijo alcanzándola y deteniéndola del brazo

-quiero ir contigo Huesos- la tomo de las manos e hizo que lo viera a los ojos –por favor, ve conmigo, le he dicho a Hanna que guardaremos esa cena para mañana y estuvo de acuerdo, te envía saludos-

-lo siento Booth, en verdad debo quedarme, ve con ella, - y como pudo soltó las manos de Booth para alejarse y evitar que él viera las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Seeley se quedó por unos instantes en el pasillo de laboratorio, observando como Brennan se encerraba en su oficina, _"maldita sea, porque me sigo haciendo esto? Estoy con Hanna ahora Temperance y yo Nunca estaremos juntos, nunca! Debo aceptarlo ya" _pensó y muy a su pesar salió del Jeffersonian.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Tenía ya varios meses que Ángela y Hodgins les habían dado la feliz noticia de que estaban esperando un bebé, ahora Ángela lucia ya un abultado vientre, señal de que pronto tendrían un bebé en el equipo del Jeffersonian.

Frente a su monitor estaban algunos archivos que debía terminar para enviar al FBI, levantó la mirada y vio a su mejor amiga caminando por los pasillos del laboratorio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al percatarse de lo feliz que lucía Ángela, "quiero un bebé" fue la idea que cruzó por su cabeza.

Ángela percibió la mirada de su amiga y le sonrió dirigiéndose a su oficina

-hola cariño

-hola Ange, sabes? acabo de pensar en algo, algo que creo que me hará muy feliz y cambiará mi vida

-Que es cielo?- pregunto emocionada Ángela

-recuerdas que antes de que encontrarán el tumor en el cerebro de Booth yo quería un hijo?, bueno pues he retomado esa idea… quiero un bebé-

-qué?, cariño… estas bien? es decir no tienes fiebre? Te golpeaste la cabeza? Estas tomando algún medicamento controlado?

-nada de eso Ánge, solo quiero tener un bebé

-pero cariño- dijo Ángela –has pensado en lo extraño que sería tener un bebé de Booth ahora que Booth está… tu sabes… con Hanna…

-bueno Booth solo fue el donante, no habría ninguna conexión emocional en esto, es decir no habría contacto sexual ni nada por el estilo, solo me inseminaría, pero bueno en todo caso no es en Booth en quien estoy pensando

-espera… ahora si debo sentarme- dijo Ángela acomodándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Brennan –cariño vas a hacer que me dé un infarto, por Dios! Puedes explicarme que es lo que tienes en mente?

Una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en el rostro de Brennan…

**como ven? que les parecio este inicio del fic? la vdd es que sigo algo bloqueada por lo que he visto de la nueva temporada, insisto en que tengo miedo de que Hanna haya llegado para quedarse, con todo y que los rumores apuntan a que solo la veremos en 6 o 7 caps, bien sabemos lo malo que puede llegar a ser HH!**

**jejeje ya saben a quien tiene en mente Brennan?**

**bueno yo aun no decido el rumbo que le daré a este fic, aun no se si llevarlo rapidamente a un final feliz con B&B juntos o explorar un poco la reaccion de Booth si Brennan comenzara a salir "en serio" con alguien, ustedes que opinan? dejenmelo saber va? recuerden que mi inspiracion se ve magicamente alimentada con sus comentarios!**

**Ahora corro a leer nuevos fics y todos los que deje pendientes antes de desaparecer jejeje**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooolaaa! ya regrese! perodn por tardarme taaaanto en la continuación de este fic, he andado super saturada de trabajo, pero bueeeno, aqui esta la continuación, la vdd es que si pensaba que fuera Hacker peeeeero como vi que en sus comments la mayoria lo odia jajaja decidi cambiarle un pokitin a lo que tenia pensado, a ver si les gusta, igual denle una leida al cap 1 p q se acuerden jijiji**

**CAP 2**

Temperance se levantó de su asiento para cerrar la puerta de su oficina y regreso a sentarse frente a su amiga, Ángela esperaba impaciente la respuesta –dios! Brennan no puedo creer que me tortures de esta manera! Dilo ya!- y su cara no pudo reflejar más asombro cuando por fin la antropóloga comenzó a hablar

-Sully…

-oh por dios!- interrumpió Ángela sin poder contenerse a escuchar todo lo que su amiga estaba por decir –sabes que ese es el último nombre que pudo habérseme ocurrido? Es decir… Sully? … linda odio ser yo quien lo diga, pero creo que si en verdad estas decidida a hacer esto debes buscar una posibilidad más real, es decir… cuanto hace que no sabes de Sully? Tres? Tal vez cuatro años?

-de hecho Ange… hay algo que debo decirte, si me dejas terminar…

****Flash Back, 2 meses atrás****

Temperance había ido a cenar con Andrew, aunque había sido una noche divertida sabía que no quería seguir saliendo con él, por lo menos no en una forma romántica y se lo había dejado claro esa noche, cuando Andrew sugirió subir a su apartamento y ella se negó, Hacker no fue el más feliz del mundo al enterarse que aquella persona por la que suspiraba no estaba interesada en él, sin embargo lo tomo bastante bien y le propuso salir de vez en cuando a cenar o tomar una copa solo como amigos, ella estuvo de acuerdo, Andrew le besó la mejilla y la vio entrar al edificio mientras el subía a su auto, ella bajo del ascensor y camino por el pasillo que la llevaba a su apartamento, busco las llaves en su bolso, abrió la puerta y entro, miro el reloj, eran apenas las 10 de la noche, suspiro recordando cuando solía cenar tailandesa con Booth en su departamento, o tomar una copa de vino en el Founding Fathers… desde que llego Hanna todo había cambiado entre ellos, una lágrima estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus azules ojos al recordar la preocupación de Booth cuando le dispararon a Hanna mientras hacía un reportaje en una zona peligrosa de la ciudad, el diagnóstico médico estaba equivocado, y ella le salvo la vida a Hanna, a la mujer que ahora tenía el amor de ese hombre maravilloso al que un año atrás le negó una oportunidad, ahora todo eso había quedado atrás, Booth cambió de página y ella intentaba ser de nuevo la racional Dra. Brennan que no entendía y a quien no le interesaba la parte sentimental de una relación, el timbre sonando la sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó el bolso que aún traía en la mano en la mesa de centro y se dirigió a la puerta, abrió la puerta sin preguntar quién era, pensando que era Andrew que tal vez no quería darse por vencido tan fácil

-Andrew de verdad yo…- se quedó sin palabras al ver a la persona que estaba fuera de su puerta

-Tempe! - dijo él mientras se lanzaba a darle un gran abrazo –luces tan hermosa como siempre- le dio aun sin soltarla

Ella también lo abrazo, no supo porque, pero se sintió realmente feliz al verlo –Sully! Yo… yo estoy realmente sorprendida de verte-

-lo sé Tempe, es solo que tuve que regresar a DC a arreglar algunas cosas y no podía irme sin antes verte, no quiero entretenerte demasiado, veo que vas de salida…- dijo al verla con un vestido de noche

-oh no, no pasa, de hecho mi noche a terminado- dijo invitándolo a pasar –te ofrezco algo? una cerveza tal vez?

-eso sería perfecto Tempe- contesto él sin poderle quitar la vista de encima –sabes? Booth tiene mucha suerte… -dijo un poco resignado

-a que te refieres?- pregunto ella saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Sully

-pues a que es realmente afortunado, no solo tiene como compañera a la antropóloga más calificada y reconocida del mundo, ahora también tiene como novia a la más hermosa, talentosa e inteligente mujer que he conocido, creo que lo envidio un poco…- dijo tomando una de las cervezas que Temperance traía en la mano

El comentario puso un poco triste a Brennan, pero como siempre intento que no se notara –oh… veo que ya conoces a Hanna…- dijo intentando un tono de voz neutro

-Hanna? Quien es Hanna?- pregunto Sully con sincera sorpresa

-la novia de Booth- contesto ella desviando la mirada

-queeee?... no yo… en realidad yo hable con un compañero del FBI y me comento acerca de la nueva novia de Booth, cuando dijo que era inteligente y hermosa… pensé que tú y él… bueno, la verdad siempre pensé que entre ustedes había algún tipo de conexión… lo supe cuando decidiste quedarte en DC por él…-

-Sully yo…-

-tranquila Tempe, no es ningún tipo de reclamo, es solo la explicación de porqué pensé que ahora estaban juntos…-

-la verdad no sé a qué tipo de conexión te refieras… es decir, él y yo sólo somos compañeros, siempre lo hemos sido, ahora él tiene a Hanna y yo estoy realmente feliz por él- dijo tomando casi media botella de la cerveza que tenía en las manos –es realmente linda, creo que es justo del tipo de Booth, creo que pasaran juntos los próximos treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años…- dijo como si lo que estaba diciendo no le afectara en lo mínimo

-bueno, solo era mi percepción, me alegro por Booth, pero… que hay de ti… estas saliendo con alguien?

-no… es decir, he tenido algunas citas, pero nadie que realmente me interese-

La velada continuo por un par de horas más, después de varias cervezas Sully consideró que era hora de irse

-ha sido genial verte de nuevo Temperance, creo que es hora de marcharme…- dijo levantándose del sillón y tomando su chaqueta –yo… tengo que atender algunos asuntos en California pero en un mes regresare a DC, espero volvamos a repetir una agradable velada como la de hoy-

-sí, eso me gustaría mucho- dijo ella también levantándose y acercándose a donde estaba Sully para acompañarlo al pasillo

Ambos recorrieron los diez pasos que los separaban de la puerta, Sully se inclinó para besarle la mejilla a modo de despedida, pero tres segundos antes se decidió a buscar un beso de esa mujer que aún lo volvía loco y fue tremendamente feliz cuando ella correspondió a ese beso, él atrajo a Brennan revolviendo su cabello con ambas manos, ella acorto aún más la distancia entre ellos rodeando con sus brazos el torso de Sully, poco a poco y sin dejar de darse besos y caricias caminaron hacia la alcoba e hicieron el amor apasionadamente.

Temperance despertó rodeada por los brazos de Sully, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se acostó con alguien… sentía la necesidad fisiológica de sexo pero ningún hombre de los que conocía le despertaba interés alguno en este aspecto, ninguno hasta Sully, sonrió al sentir nuevamente las caricias de Sully, quien iba despertando

-buenos días hermosa- dijo con una gran sonrisa buscando los labios de Temperance

-buenos días…- contesto ella sin estar muy segura de porque se había acostado con un hombre que se alejaría de su vida de nuevo, había aprendido gracias a Booth que no vale la pena tener sexo si solo es por respuesta a un instinto básico, quería ser como él, quería hacer el amor, quería que alguien le enseñara a romper las leyes de la física, quería que ese alguien fuera Booth, pero eso jamás sería posible, él tenía a Hanna y ella había quedado solo como su compañera, su amiga… tal como siempre, ¿Por qué había permitido que eso pasará? ¿Por qué se había acostado con Sully? Además de Booth, la otra persona por la que había sentido algo fue Sully… ¿sería posible que aún sintiera algo por él? No podía permitírselo, Sully se había ido una vez de su lado, pero tenía a Booth a su lado para apoyarla, para hacerla sentir mejor y lo supero muy rápido, pero ahora estaría sola cuando Sully decidiera irse, estaría sola y devastada.

-que pasa linda?- pregunto Sully al notarla distraída

-nada… es solo que yo… Sully esto no debió pasar… ya no debe pasar más-

-pero… porque Temperance?... sigo estando loco por ti y es obvio que tú también sientes algo por mí-

-no Sully, yo… yo no siento ya nada por ti… solo fue sexo, quería tener sexo y bueno… tuvimos relaciones sexuales y eso fue todo-

-no Temperance, no acepto eso, te sentí, sentí como te estremecías en mis brazos, sé que no fue solo sexo-

-Sully… escucha, tú te iras nuevamente y yo… yo no quiero enfrentar mis sentimientos de acuerdo? Yo solo… no quiero- replico ella volteando hacia el otro lado para evitar que Sully viera la lágrima que estaba a punto de escaparse de sus ojos

-Tempe- dijo tomando suavemente su barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo –linda cometí ese error una vez, no volveré a hacerlo… voy a ir a California porque tengo que hacerlo, pero en un mes volveré y si tu estas dispuesta… me quedaré y haremos que esto funcione, no voy a presionarte- dijo besándole la frente –me voy y… en un mes estaré aquí buscando tu respuesta- se vistió y salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle a Brennan una tierna mirada.

****Fin del Flashback****

-oh por dios! oh por dios!- decía Ángela casi a punto de dejar de respirar –espera cariño, si eso fue hace dos meses, y Sully sigue aquí eso quiere decir que tu respuesta fue SI! – oh por Dios! creo que ahora si comenzaré a hiperventilar! – decía Ángela tan emocionada que parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a dar saltos por la oficina

-Ange, tranquila- decía Brennan divertida ante la reacción de su amiga

-cariño, solo quiero saber si estas segura de esto… es decir, Sully es un buen chico pero si mal no recuerdo es un poco inquieto, solo no quiero que de pronto se dé cuenta que quiere ir a Tombuctú a explorar la selva… y temo que si el decide irse de nuevo te hará mucho daño, porque aunque lo niegues has cambiado Bren, ya no eres la científica fría y racional que conocí cuando llegue al Jeffersonian, eres otra, Booth hizo que te conectaras con tus sentimientos y por más que intentes aparentar nuevamente esa racionalidad yo sé que tus sentimientos están más a flote que nunca linda, no quiero que sufras de nuevo-

-lo se Ange, pero… creo que si no tomo el riesgo jamás sabré que puede pasar

-dios! dime quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?

-no comprendo Ange… yo… yo soy tu amiga

-es como tú, habla como tu pero… en definitiva ella jamás diría algo así-

-oh! Ya entendí… es una broma para expresar que estas sorprendida por lo que dije- ambas amigas rieron

-una cosa más Bren… me preocupa un poco que estés haciendo esto por Booth, porque lo extrañas… es decir no puedo negar que Sully y tu hacían una linda pareja, pero eso fue antes de que Booth y tu fueran tan unidos, ahora no lo sé…

-justo el día que regresó Sully a DC Booth y yo íbamos a ir a cenar, pero paso algo que me hizo darme cuenta que Booth y yo jamás volveremos a ser los mismos, seguimos siendo amigos, compañeros, daría mi vida por él y sé que el daría la suya por mí pero jamás volveremos a ir a cenar o compartir una copa de vino después de cerrar un caso de la misma manera en que lo hacíamos, algo paso, hay algo que no me deja sentirme como antes con Booth

-no es algo, es alguien y tiene nombre, se llama Hanna…

-como sea Ange, las cosas son distintas ahora y así serán, Booth es feliz ahora y yo estoy feliz por él, pero comprendí Ange… que no quiero estar sola, también quiero estar con alguien por el tiempo que dure, no creo que sean 30, 40 o 50 años, aun creo que eso es antropológicamente imposible, pero quiero tener lo que tú y Hodgins tienen, lo que Booth y Hanna comparten… - concluyó Brennan conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos -es solo que yo… yo no quiero estar más tiempo sola… deseo sentir esa felicidad Ange, es solo que no sé cómo encontrarla- dijo un poco triste

–la encontrarás cariño, la encontrarás, solo no presiones las cosas, si lo tuyo con Sully va bien disfrútenlo, pero si me permites darte un consejo… no le pidas a Sully que sea donante, creo que eso pondría un poco rara su relación

Brennan puso cara de no entender lo que decía la artista –no Ánge, esta vez no sería así, es decir Sully y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales bastante frecuentes, solo debo dejar de usar métodos anticonceptivos y quedaré embarazada, esta vez no quiero solo un donante Ángela, quiero al padre de mi hijo a su lado, cuando veo lo buen padre que es Booth con Parker sé que quiero que mi hijo tenga algo así-

-vaaaaya cariño, vas muy pronto no crees? Aun no sabes cómo se siente él al respecto-

Brennan solo levanto los hombros y puso cara de no inocente, como si no supiera de que le hablaba su amiga –bueno Sully fue el de la idea en un principio… cuando le conté sobre tu embarazo y lo feliz que eres con Hodgins él dijo que nosotros deberíamos ser los próximos, sé que solo fue una broma, Booth me enseño a identificar cuando la gente no dice algo en serio… pero dicen que hacer una broma sobre algo es una forma de manifestar nuestros deseos ocultos o inconscientes-

-tal vez tengas razón linda, pero deja que las cosas fluyan si? Sé que amas tener tu vida organizada y planeada, pero por primera vez déjale esto al destino

-Ánge no creo en el destino, creo en las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones y yo he decidido lo que quiero, voy a decírselo … y si él está de acuerdo tendremos un bebé-

El sonido de un par de vasos golpeando el suelo llamo la atención de las amigas hacia la puerta, era Booth, que unos segundos antes había abierto la puerta dispuesto a secuestrar a Brennan para un nuevo caso, llevaba un par de cafés en las manos, los cuales soltó al escuchar esa última frase de la conversación

-Ay Booth… ahora hay café en toda mi oficina- se quejó Brennan

Booth no sabía ni que decir, estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar "_tendrá un bebé? Huesos? MI Huesos? nooo! De quién? Esto debe de ser una broma! Escuche mal! Si, si eso debe ser"_

Booth intento no hacer evidente su sorpresa -yo… lo siento chicas, solo traía un poco de café para tomarlo camino a la escena del crimen y yo… bueno… como sea –dijo un poco incómodo ante la inquisitiva mirada de Ángela, quien por supuesto intuyó que había escuchado la última parte de la conversación –debemos irnos Huesos, un caso más nos espera, vamos vamos- fue hacia donde ella estaba, le ayudo a ponerse el saco y la guió a la salida de su oficina ante la divertida mirada de Ángela y la sorpresa de Cam quien iba llegando a la escena

-pe-pero que ha pasado aquí?- pregunto al ver el café tirado por todos lados-

-al parecer Booth es un poco torpe o… escucho algo que lo sorprendió e hizo que derramara el café…

-es solo un poco de café Cam, y solo se me resbaló Ánge… eso fue todo…- Booth se notaba algo inquieto y nervioso –bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo tomando a Brennan de la cintura para huir de ahí –tanto escándalo por un café- murmuro mientras caminaban

Booth y Brennan se alejaban por el pasillo del laboratorio, Cam miró el regadero de café nuevamente y movió la cabeza

-que fue todo eso?

-un poco de café derramado

-sabes a qué me refiero Ánge…

-mmm… creo que muy pronto Brennan dará una noticia que los sorprenderá a todos… de nuevo…- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa de complicidad –iré a llamar a alguien para que limpie este desastre- y salió de la oficina de Brennan

-Ángela espera… y cuál es la noticia? acaso ser la jefa no me da ciertas ventajas? – Ángela solo sonrió y continuó su camino –creo que eso significa que no… - dijo Cam para sí misma.

Mientras tanto en la SUV Brennan hablaba y hablaba sobre el caso, pero Booth ni siquiera podía ponerle atención, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por las últimas palabras que escucho de la conversación entre Huesos y Ángela "_no puede ser cierto… no está saliendo con nadie… a no ser que… Hacker! No! No puede ser! No de él por favor!... bueno, a decir verdad no de él ni de ningún otro! No soporto la idea de imaginarla con otro hombre! No!"_ Este pensamiento lo hizo enojar tanto que golpeó el volante mientras conducía, esto atrajo la atención de Brennan, que hasta el momento estaba concentrada leyendo los archivos del nuevo caso.

-Booth! me asustaste! Qué pasó?

-he… yo… ehr…. Pues… acaso no viste como se me cerro ese tipo Huesos? Dios! no deberían dejar que gente como él conduzca!

-creo que necesitas vacaciones Booth- y volvió la vista al expediente que tenía en las manos

Booth continuaba dando vueltas a la frase "_… tendremos un bebé" "acaso dijo eso? dios! está matándome no saber si escuche bien! no puede estar embarazada, no por favor… porque estoy tan molesto? Yo tengo a Hanna, debería estar feliz por Huesos… si es que encontró a alguien que la haga feliz… si es que ella le dio a alguien la oportunidad que a mí me negó…"_ de nuevo esa idea lo puso furioso y apretaba el volante como si quisiera estrangularlo

-Booth… en serio… estas bien? parece que no estas poniendo atención a nada de lo que te digo…

-yo… ehhh… lo siento Huesos, estaba algo distraído, podemos guardar la charla del caso para cuando lleguemos a las escena?- "_no puedo más, debo saberlo!"_ pensaba Booth mientras buscaba la manera de preguntarle a Brennan sobre lo que escucho en su oficina,-porque no solo conversamos un poco de nosotros?-

-de nosotros? Te refieres a tu y yo?- pregunto extrañada Brennan

-no, no no no, no me refería a tu y yo, es decir… juntos… yo… ehhh… bueno, quise decir que me platiques que has hecho últimamente, ya tiene algún tiempo que no conversamos como antes y bueno… algo nuevo en tu vida Huesos? algo que no me hayas contado?- pregunto Booth intentando obtener algo de información

Brennan lo miró un poco extrañada, noto que se estaba comportando algo extraño, pero no dijo nada –no Booth, creo que no hay nada relevante que quisiera compartir contigo-

-vamos Huesos, no es posible que no tengas nada que contarme, no se cualquier cosa… - y Booth decidió hacer preguntas más directas –por ejemplo con Hacker… que paso con él? Ya no me ha preguntado por ti, ni te ha mandado saludos, está todo bien entre ustedes?

-todo bien Booth… sabes? hay algo en el expediente que no está muy claro…

La frase de Brennan se vio interrumpida por más preguntas de Booth, quien no podía continuar sin saber si "su Huesos" estaba embarazada –todo bien? eso no me dice nada Huesos, es decir siguen saliendo? Lo suyo es algo serio? Qué planes tienen?... – la antropóloga lo miraba de manera extraña

-En serio Booth, que tienes? Desde que llegaste al Jeffersonian has estado actuando muy extraño-

-claro que no Huesos, solo quiero hacer un poco de platica

-como digas-dijo Brennan levantando los hombros y continuando con la lectura del informe

Booth pretendía seguir preguntando pero llegaron a la escena del crimen y muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar la conversación para un mejor momento, Brennan bajo del vehículo, observo la escena dl crimen y comenzó a dar datos como sexo y edad de la víctima, después de algunos minutos pidió que llevaran el cadáver al laboratorio, Booth dio algunas instrucciones y subieron de nuevo a la SUV para regresar al Jeffersonian.

-así que… en que nos quedamos?- pregunto Booth

Brennan puso un poco cara de no saber a qué se refería Booth, así que comenzó a mencionar cosas del caso –pues era un varón, caucásico, entre 35 y 40 años…-

-no Huesos, SUV platicas de amigos, laboratorio y escena del crimen platicas del caso recuerdas?-

-no sé cuándo determinamos eso Booth- replico ella extrañada

En ese momento el auto iba entrando al estacionamiento del Jeffersonian, no tuvo más opción que terminar la conversación sin averiguar a un lo que quería, Brennan se quedó en el laboratorio y Booth fue al FBI a continuar con la investigación, el resto de la tarde transcurrió de manera normal, ella determinando la causa de muerte del esqueleto que yacía en la mesa, él, entre interrogatorios y papeleo hasta que una llamada de Cam le revelo el nombre del asesino, había sido un caso realmente sencillo, ni siquiera tuvo pretexto para ir al Jeffersonian y ver a Brennan nuevamente, sin embargo no podía recordar otro día tan largo como ese, lo único que deseaba era correr al Jeffersonian y averiguar si lo que escucho era cierto, así al terminar de firmar los informes del caso subió a su SUV y partió rumbo al laboratorio con la esperanza de que Brennan aún estuviera ahí y aceptara una invitación a cenar, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que compartieron una cena o una copa después de un caso.

Se estaciono en el lugar de siempre y bajó del vehículo, había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho risas y vio salir a una pareja del laboratorio, él la abrazaba protectoramente, mientras ella tomaba su brazo y recargaba ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro, Booth pensó que se trataba de Ángela y Hodgins, pero al ver un poco más de cerca casi se queda sin aliento al darse cuenta que esa feliz pareja eran Brennan y Sully, "_no puede ser!" "que hace Sully aquí?... y… con ella… porque la abraza de esa manera?... noooo! Basta! No la beses!"_ pensaba Booth muriendo de celos, quiso esconderse detrás de un auto para evitar que lo vieran pero fue demasiado tarde

-Booth? – dijo Brennan sorprendida –

-Seeley! Amigo! Ven aquí!- interrumpió Sully a Booth dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Sully! Que sorpresa! Q gusto verte de nuevo! No sabía que estabas por aquí! Huesos no me dijo nada, cuanto tiempo estarás de visita, una semana? Dos?

-hace como un mes que regresé a DC, escuche que has estado muy ocupada con tu nueva novia, por eso no te había buscado para ir por algunas cervezas pero tendremos mucho tiempo para eso Seeley, no vengo de visita, me quedaré todo el tiempo que esta hermosa señorita decida, y he de decir que espero que sean muchos años los que soporte tenerme a su lado- dijo besando la mejilla de su ahora novia

Booth sintió como su hígado se hizo pequeño, la gran sonrisa de Sully le dio nauseas "_tengo q salir de aquí! No soporto ver como la besa y la abraza!" _-claro… si… habrá entonces mucho tiempo para ir por cervezas- dijo forzando una sonrisa

-que haces aquí a esta hora Booth- pregunto Brennan –paso algo con el caso?, no pudiste cerrarlo? Hay nueva evidencia?-

-no yo… eh… solo… solo vine a… ver si esta Cam… si eso es, vine a buscar a Cam para… pues para… creo que mejor será que vaya a buscarla- dijo comenzando a alejarse –un gusto verte nuevamente Sully- se despidió y continuo el camino a toda prisa hasta el laboratorio

**que les parecio el nuevo enfoque? hagamos sufrir un poquitin a Booth jajaja**

**agradecere infinitamente sus comentarios y... prometo actualizar rapidin el siguiente cap peeeero inspirenme con sus reviews va?**

**Gracias por continuar leyendo =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooola! otra vez mil disculpas por no subir rapido este cap, es que les juro que ando vuelta loca peeeeeero aqui les dejo esto que aunque esta cortito ya tengo en proceso la continuación, la vdd es que me vi muy motivada por todos sus coments y dijeme "no importa que no duerma, hoy si tengo que subir cap" y bueno aqui esta! Ojala les guste! =D**

**Cap. 3**

Brennan y Sully se quedaron un poco sorprendidos ante la actitud de Booth, que se alejaba tan rápido que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor

-pero Cam ya no está, Booth!- grito Brennan cuando recordó que Cam se había ido hacía un par de horas porque tenía algo que hacer con Michelle, pero aunque Booth la escucho perfectamente no se detuvo, solo no quería tener que ver de nuevo como Sully la abrazaba y la besaba, era demasiado doloroso y al mismo tiempo hacia que le hirviera la sangre y quisiera írsele a golpes a Sully, siguió caminando hacia las oficinas sabiendo que no encontraría a Cam, pero necesitaba estar en un lugar que le trajera buenos recuerdos, quería estar en la oficina de Brennan, sentarse un momento en ese sillón donde múltiples ocasiones compartieron comida tailandesa mientras trabajaban en algún caso, aquel sillón en el que se quedó dormido esperándola para decirle que le habían dado de alta después de la operación del tumor y por fin podrían volver a trabajar juntos, en cuanto entro al laboratorio y estuvo seguro de que ni Brennan ni Sully lo verían apretó los puños y dio un par de pataletas en el piso "_noooo! No puede ser! Por qué regreso Sully?"_ respiro profundo un par de veces y se tranquilizó un poco "_pero que me pasa? Yo tengo a Hanna, además Sully es mi amigo… Huesos… ella, mi Huesos…"_ y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en ella, _"es mi amiga… debería estar feliz por ellos… van a tener un bebé…",_ al pasar esta idea por su mente de nuevo no puedo evitar sentir coraje y golpeo uno de los pilares _"esto no debería ser así!" _grito liberando todo su enojo

- vaya! Booth, me has asustado- dijo Ángela con un sobresalto

-oh… yo… lo siento Ánge… pensé que ya no había nadie-

-y entonces a que viniste? Dijo con esa sonrisa inquisitiva que solía utilizar cuando conocía la respuesta

-yo bueno… yo solo… quería pues quería…-

-se te ocurrió venir después del trabajo a buscar a Cam para saludarla y por supuesto invitar a cenar a Brennan- interrumpió Ángela con mucha naturalidad como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera obvio.

-claro! Justo eso Ange- dijo con una gran sonrisa tres segundos antes de notar lo que acababa de admitir frente a la artista –que? hey no! No quise decir eso , yo… yo solo… - Ángela estaba sumamente divertida ante el nerviosismo de Booth

-basta Tigre, sabes que no puedes mentir conmigo, pero Brennan ya se ha ido… ella… - Ángela adoptó un tono más serio pues sabía que no le gustaría la noticia a Booth

-esta con Sully… lo sé… los vi- sus ojos se entristecieron por completo cuando dijo esto

-lo siento Booth…

-está bien Ange, es decir, si Huesos es feliz con Sully por mi está bien, es solo que no quiero que vuelva a hacerle daño, tu sabes… como cuando se fue… pero ella sabe lo que hace, creo que sabe cuidarse sola, no? No es asunto mío, solo de Sully y Brennan cierto?

-como digas Booth- dijo Ángela levantando los hombros y continuando su camino hacia el laboratorio donde Hodgins estaba haciendo unos experimentos y seguramente estaba tan entretenido que no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

-hey espera, espera, espera… Ángela… necesito que me respondas algo… ella… ella esta… embarazada?- dijo tragando saliva

-así que no es asunto tuyo he? Pues para no serlo, luces bastante interesado en el tema-

-claro, es mi compañera, me preocupa su seguridad, no la puedo seguir llevando al campo en ese estado, podría poner en riesgo su vida y … la de… la de su bebé

-lo siento Booth, no sé de qué hablas-

-vamos Ange! – dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche –te invitare a cenar, y a Hodgins… a ambos!- continuo mientras caminaba atrás de Ángela

-Debo ir por Hodgins ya es tarde, hasta mañana Tigre- y se fue dejando a Booth aun con la duda.

A Booth no le quedo más remedio que resignarse a seguir con la duda, esa noche ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño pensando en que Huesos, SU Huesos estaba seguramente en los brazos de Sully, y cuando esa idea desaparecía, inmediatamente regresaba a él esa frase que escucho en la oficina de Brennan "_tendremos un bebé", _Hanna notó lo inquieto que estaba pues no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama

-Seeley, cariño… estas bien?

-si… yo solo… olvídalo, no es nada, vuelve a dormir

-quizá puedo hacer que te relajes un poco- dijo Hanna comenzando a besarlo

-no… cariño lo siento, yo… tuve un día muy complicado, preferiría solo dormir- Hanna quedo muy confundida ante esta respuesta, Seeley nunca había estado tan distante, quería saber que le pasaba pero también sabía que debía respetar su espacio, así que volvió a recostarse y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

Brennan tampoco estaba del todo feliz, aunque todo iba bien con Sully había algo que le faltaba, no sabía que, solo sabía que no se sentía completamente feliz como pensó que se sentiría al encontrar a alguien que le hiciera cambiar página tal como lo había hecho Booth, esa noche hizo el amor con Sully, y después se quedaron dormidos, en algún momento de la madrugada ella despertó y sintió los brazos que le rodeaban, en secreto deseo que fuera Booth y no Sully quien estuviera a su lado, "_como has hecho tu para olvidarme Booth?, como es que fue tan fácil para ti aun cuando decías que me amabas?, como podías decir que yo era la mujer con la que querías estar los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años si me olvidaste en apenas 7 meses? Como es que yo que pensaba que sería tan fácil cambiar de página no he podido hacerlo? Como es que sigo sintiendo un dolor terrible en el pecho cada vez que te veo con Hanna?"_, una lágrima rodo por su rostro mientras estos pensamientos rondaban por su mente, sintió como Sully se abrazaba más a ella y se convenció de que así es como debían ser las cosas, Booth era feliz con Hanna y jamás sabría del daño que le hacía verles juntos, ella seguiría con Sully y haría todo lo posible por ser feliz, y esos planes incluían tener un bebé…

Amaneció y el sueño jamás llego para Booth, llego algo malhumorado a la oficina, primero porque no pudo dormir en toda la noche, segundo porque no había ningún caso que le diera algún pretexto para buscar a Brennan y para colmo Sully le había llamado para invitarle esa noche a casa de Brennan a tomar cervezas, _"y por qué diantres me invita a casa de Huesos? me debería invitar a SU casa no a la de Huesos" _y fue precisamente la respuesta a esa pregunta que se hizo mentalmente lo que oficialmente lo puso de malhumor

-te parecerá raro que te invite a casa de Tempe y no a la mía pero están haciendo unas reparaciones en mi departamento y me estoy quedando unos días en su casa, y quien sabe, quizá esta condición temporal se vuelva permanente amigo- le había dicho Sully al teléfono, afortunadamente estaba al teléfono y nadie pudo ver como al instante que escucho eso arrugo la hoja de papel que tenía sobre el escritorio mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula

-claro Sully ahí estaré-

-trae a tu novia, entre más seamos será mejor, Tempe ha invitado también a los del laboratorio

-está bien, nos vemos en la noche- dijo sin mucho ánimo y colgó para inmediatamente marcar el número de Brennan

-hola Huesos!- dijo efusivamente, como si hace mucho tiempo no hablara con ella

-Hola Booth- contesto algo extrañada por el tono de él –que pasa? Tienes algún caso?

-no, yo… pensé que te gustaría ir a desayunar, tu sabes, un poco de tarta, café…-

-oh… lo siento Booth, Sully está aquí, estábamos a punto de irnos pero si quieres puedes alcanzarnos, estaremos en el Royal Dinner- respondió ella, aunque realmente lo que deseaba era botar a Sully en ese momento e ir a desayunar con Booth.

-no Huesos, está bien, los veré en la noche- y colgó de nuevo malhumorado

Todo el día dio vueltas en su oficina como león enjaulado, necesitaba un caso, algo, lo que fuera que le diera algún pretexto para ir corriendo al laboratorio, pero nada, "_donde está un homicidio cuando se necesita?"_, pensó con un poco de remordimiento,

-necesito saberlo, no puedo con esto!- dijo para sí, sin percatarse que Sweets acababa de entrar a su oficina

-que es lo que necesitas saber Booth?

-ehh… na… nada… yo… qué diablos haces aquí Sweets! Y porque no tocas la puerta?- reclamó Booth intentando librarse de la pregunta.

-bueno yo estaba un poco aburrido y decidí venir a saludar

Booth lo miro un poco desconfiado – a que viniste verdaderamente Sweets?- preguntó

-está bien… yo… supe de la reunión que organizó el novio de la Dra. Brennan y bueno, vaya que me sorprendió la noticia, supongo que a ti también-

-y por qué iba a sorprenderme una reunión? Sweets la gente suele reunirse de vez en cuando, tu sabes, convivir, platicar un poco… - dijo Booth intentando molestarlo y que desistiera de lo que sea que iba a preguntar

-no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es… bueno, fue bastante sorpresiva la manera en que nos enteramos de la relación de la Dra. Brennan, por lo que sé Ángela es la única que sabía y me preguntaba por qué tu no sabías nada de esa relación, la Dra. Brennan siempre había sido muy abierta para hablar de sus relaciones contigo, crees que esta relación sea realmente significativa para ella y por eso no te lo menciono? Porque por lo que veo es igual de seria que la tuya con Hanna, hay algún sentimiento al respecto Booth?

-qué? no, no, no lo hay, no hay nada más que felicidad y alegría por Brennan y su nuevo novio, ahora quieres marcharte? Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer- dijo prácticamente sacando a empujones a Sweets de su oficina

-sentimientos al respecto…claro que tengo sentimientos al respecto… - murmuro para sí mismo mientras seguía dando vueltas de un lado a otro de su oficina.

**y bien... como va? que les parece? comentarios? sugerencias? Saben que agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se toman en leer este fic y más aun el tiempo q se toman para dejar un review.**

**yo ya no se, en verdad que carajo esta pensando Booth, pobre Brenn! ya no soporto más capitulos asi! alguien más esta muy molesta con Booth por correr con Hanna en vez de ir con sus amigos? y es que aunque ya supiera la noticia yo creo que debia ir!, pfffff lo siento pero tenia que externar esto para sacarlo de mi sistema jajaja**

**Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Listo! aqui va el sig cap! Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews! =D me hacen muy feliz**

**ojala les guste este cap ;)**

**Cap. 4**

Nada, ni un solo caso llego ese día, Booth intentaba distraerse pero todos sus pensamientos invariablemente terminaban en Brennan, recordó el momento en que la vio por primera vez hacía ya tantos años, en un principio se fijó en lo linda que era y pensó que le gustaría llevarla a la cama, pero casi al instante supo que había algo especial en ella, que no era alguien con quien solo quisiera pasar una noche, no, quería algo mucho más significativo con ella "crees en el destino?" se le ocurrió preguntarle, "por supuesto que no" contesto ella, él solo pudo sonreír como un tonto, cualquiera diría que fue amor a primera vista, no importaba que ella no creyera en el destino, él se encargaría de mostrarle que estaba destinados a conocerse, cuando ella le propuso tener sexo después de despedirla como consultora del FBI él acepto encantado, pero no quería que Brennan pensara que solo quería pasar una noche con ella, quería que supiera lo especial que era para él "_no quiero solo tener sexo contigo, quiero hacerte el amor esta y mil noches más" _pensó y la detuvo antes de que corriera a subirse al taxi que los esperaba, "hay algo que debo decirte", él quería compartir con ella algo importante, algo que para él era difícil aceptar y que solo compartiría con alguien realmente especial, y después de decirle sobre su problema de apuestas se besaron, bajo la lluvia, aun podía cerrar los ojos y recordar esa sensación, había sido el mejor beso de su vida, algo de pasión, algo de romanticismo bajo la lluvia, una buena combinación, por un momento pensó que era el inició de algo muy bueno, pero ella huyo, literalmente corrió bajo la lluvia para después alejarse en el taxi, después de eso tuvo que esperar varios años para volver a sentir sus labios gracias a una locura que se le había ocurrido a Caroline, en un principio fue algo incómodo saber que los observaba Caroline, pero algo tenían los labios de Brennan que lo hacían sentir fuera de este planeta, así que por ese instante nada importo, cuando se separaron tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, ninguno supo que decir, él solo quería volver a besar a Huesos, SU Huesos, pero ahora el huyo, no debía cruzar esa línea que el mismo había trazado, tenía miedo de ponerla en riesgo y jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara a ella por su culpa, no volvieron a hablar sobre ello, siguieron siendo solo amigos, hasta esa noche… aquella en la que todo se había complicado, aquella en la que tomo el riesgo, la besó y le confeso que la amaba, que la había amado desde el principio y que quería amarla por los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años, ella lo apartó, y desde ese momento nada fue igual, sus sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes que nunca, y ella… una vez más huyó, se fue a Maluku y a él no le quedó más remedio que regresar a Afganistán "_debí hacer más y ahora no estarías en los brazos de ese idiota… pero que digo? Sully no es ningún idiota… es mi amigo, y si él te hace feliz eso debería estar ben para mi… pero no lo está! Quiero mandarlo de vuelta por donde llego!_… un par de golpes en la puerta de su oficina lo sacaron de sus recuerdos y lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-agente Booth, el mensajero está a punto de ir al Jeffersonian a recoger la evidencia del caso que cerramos ayer, necesitamos sus firmas en estos documentos

-claro Agente Pendrell- dijo extendiendo la mano para recibir los informes que debía firmar, se quedó pensando por un momento, se levantó de su asiento y tomo su saco ante la sorpresa del agente que le había llevado los documentos

-diga al mensajero que no es necesario que vaya, yo mismo iré al Jeffersonian por la evidencia- tomo los papeles que minutos antes le habían dado a firmar y salió de la oficina feliz porque por fin tenía un pretexto para ver a Huesos.

Mientras tanto Brennan estaba trabajando con algunos huesos del Limbo, llevaba toda la mañana con los mismos restos, la verdad es que no conseguía poner atención del todo, observaba los huesos como si los analizara, pero sus pensamientos estaban a varios años de ahí, en el momento en que conoció a Booth, cuando vio por primera vez esa encantadora sonrisa, ¿Qué quería decir aquel hombre al que prácticamente acababa de conocer con su pregunta sobre el destino?, no lo supo, por lo menos no en ese momento, pero lo supo cuando se besaron bajo la lluvia, minutos después de que ella misma le propusiera tener sexo, ella se sintió demasiado atraída por las facciones fuertes y bien definidas del agente, estaba acostumbrada solo a tener relaciones sexuales por placer, sin mezclar sentimientos, había aprendido a satisfacer sus deseos e impulsos sin la necesidad de comprometerse y probablemente salir herida, pensó que Booth era un buen candidato para pasar una noche satisfactoria para ambos, ella se quedó un poco confusa cuando él le confeso su problema de juego, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos todo tuvo sentido, no de manera racional, no, ella no hubiera sido capaz de explicar la sensación que tuvo en ese momento, pero su parte emocional supo que no debía pasar la noche con él, supo que quería más, mucho más que solo obtener algo de placer esa noche, pero no supo cómo reaccionar, tuvo miedo, miedo de lo que sentía, jamás le había pasado algo así, era como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago, su corazón latía más rápido que lo normal y era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido cuando sus labios estuvieron juntos, era algo completamente nuevo y como no pudo encontrar ninguna explicación lógica lo único que se le ocurrió fue huir "no pasaremos la noche juntos" dijo ella, "por qué? porque?" busco él una explicación, él quería amarla, decirle lo que le hacía sentir el simple hecho de tenerla cerca, pero ella no lo dejo, su parte racional había vuelto a tomar el control y se dijo a si misma que él solo quería acostarse con ella a causa del tequila, le hubiera gustado que fuera diferente con él, pero sabía que no, que el amor no existía, que era simple química, así que lo olvido, o por lo menos lo intento, porque un año después volvió a encontrarse con él, las mismas sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo, la atracción que sentía por el la oculto mostrándose poco receptiva a lo que el agente le pedía, poco a poco él le mostro que no es tan difícil ponerse en contacto con sus sentimientos, pudo llorar en su hombro cuando descubrió que era Joey Kennan, cuando supo que su madre estaba muerta, cuando pensó que su hermano había sido asesinado, cuando se reencontró con su padre , él había sido una constante en su vida, siempre hasta… hasta esa maldita noche en la que le pidió una oportunidad y ella cobardemente se la había negado… "tendré que pasar página" le dijo él, "lo sé" fue lo único que pudo contestar, y lo sabía, pero jamás pensó que fuera tan rápido que él se olvidara de ella, que olvidara incluso su amistad, pensó que le sería fácil aceptar que Booth continuara su vida siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado, pero no había sido así, odiaba verlo con Hanna, la lastimaba tanto, pero sonreía, quería mostrarle a Booth lo contenta que estaba de que él estuviera feliz, al final era todo lo que le importaba… que él fuera feliz y lo amaran tanto como él merecía; una voz familiar, aunque no la que deseaba escuchar la saco de sus recuerdos

-hola linda, Ángela me ha dicho que no tienen demasiado que hacer, que te parece si nos vamos ahora y preparamos todo para la reunión de hoy por la noche?- pregunto un sonriente Sully que cambio su tono jovial en cuanto vio el rostro triste de Brennan –que pasa linda? Estas bien?-

-sí, yo solo no logro identificar estos restos y eso me tiene un poco estresada-

-tranquila cariño, vamos a casa, olvida un poco el trabajo por hoy- y la tomo por la cintura para salir del laboratorio.

Booth bajo de la SUV con nuevos ánimos, debía verla, debía decirle que la seguía amando, que ni por un segundo había dejado de hacerlo, que iba a ser honesto con Hanna y decirle que no podía seguir con ella porque a quien amaba era a Huesos, sabía que no sería fácil, pero ya había sido un cobarde por mucho tiempo, cuando estuvo en Afganistán y conoció a Hanna pensó que sí, que era posible dejar a tras sus sentimientos por Brennan, pero al verla de nuevo supo que no, que Brennan era la única mujer a la que amaría por el resto de su vida, pero tuvo miedo, miedo de herir a Hanna y de ser rechazado nuevamente por Brennan, iba pensando en lo que le diría cuando la viera, no quería quedarse en blanco, pero fue justo así como se quedó cuando vio a Sully besar a Brennan antes de subirse a su auto y marcharse, por suerte esta vez no lo vieron, "_maldita sea!" _pensó, "_no importa que deba hacer para recuperarte, lo haré"_ y casi se marcha en ese instante pues el propósito de su visita al Jeffersonian acababa de marcharse, pero recordó que debía recoger la evidencia así que a regañadientes entró al edificio.

-hola Booth, tienes algún caso? Estamos aburridos- pregunto Ángela que dibujaba unos bocetos de cómo imaginaba a su bebé

-no Ange, lo siento, solo viene por la evidencia del caso pasado

-que no el FBI tiene mensajeros para hacer eso? Has hecho enojar a alguien y te han bajado el rango?-

-muy graciosa… solo vine porque al igual que tu estaba muy aburrido, quería un pretexto para…

-ver a Brennan- lo interrumpió Ángela –lo siento ella se fue con Sully hace unos minutos

-lo se… los vi de nuevo en el estacionamiento, pero yo… no yo… ni siquiera venía a buscarla…- dijo nervioso –será mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir por Hanna para ir a la reunión de Sully, te veré allá-

Ángela solo suspiro y movió la cabeza negativamente, no podía creer que dos personas que se amaban tanto estuvieran separadas porque simplemente no se atrevían a hablar y exponer sus sentimientos

La hora señalada llego, los primeros en llegar fueron Ángela y Hodgins, después Cam y su nuevo novio se unieron a la velada, después Sweets y Daisy, los últimos en llegar fueron Booth y Hanna

-vaaaya así que tú eres la chica que finalmente atrapo a Seeley, que gusto conocerte por fin!- dijo Sully, Booth no se mostró del todo complacido por este comentario, y Brennan se limitó a sonreír como lo hacía siempre cada vez que sentía ese extraño dolor en el pecho cuando veía juntos a Booth y Hanna

Sully se mostraba sumamente cariñoso con Brennan, la abrazaba y besaba cada vez que podía, Booth moría de celos, aunque intentaba ocultarlo pero sus comentarios no le ayudaban mucho

-hey Sully, déjala respirar!

-amigo has estado con ella toda la noche, deberías atender a tus invitados

-llevas un par de semanas aquí he? Y cuando piensan entregarte tu departamento?

- deberías regresar al Caribe, no entiendo que haces aquí

Fueron algunos de los comentarios que Booth le hacía a Sully, el duelo de miradas entre ambos era cada vez más evidente, toda la noche compitieron por ver quién era el mejor en lo que fuera, quien hacia el mejor asado, quien jugaba mejor baloncesto, quien había cerrado más casos, en fin, un monumental despliegue de testosterona invadía el lugar, la tensión comenzaba a hacerse evidente, de pronto un poco en broma un poco en serio comenzaron a empujarse, poco a poco la pequeña discusión fue subiendo de nivel hasta que casi llegan a los golpes si no es porque Hodgins y Sweets entran a separarlos

-chicos que les pasa?- dijo Ángela enojada -

-nada Ange, solo bromeábamos, cierto Booth?

-claro Ange… nada más que eso- dijeron ambos pero sin dejar de retarse con la mirada

El resto de la noche ya no hubo más incidentes pero Booth tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no darle un puñetazo a Sully cada que tomaba por la cintura a Brennan y la besaba, todo el tiempo estuvo atento de los movimientos de Brennan, quería estar unos minutos a solas con ella y preguntarle lo del bebé, si ella realmente estaba siendo feliz con Sully y hasta estaba esperando un bebé de él, lo mejor sería que dejara las cosas como estaban, no quería arruinar la oportunidad de Brennan de ser feliz, aun cuando él hubiera dado lo que fuera porque esa oportunidad se la hubiera dado a él, pero en ningún momento Sully la dejo sola y Booth tuvo de nuevo que quedarse con la duda que lo estaba matando.

Pasada la media noche los amigos comenzaron a despedirse y a marcharse, Sully y Brennan los despidieron sonrientes

-creo que ha sido una linda velada- comento Brennan

Sully la abrazo –creo que sí, claro si dejamos a un lado la parte donde del idiota de Seeley me empujo-

-Booth no es ningún idiota Sully, no te permito que hables así de él-

-porque lo defiendes tanto Tempe? Acaso no viste como toda la noche estuvo molestando?

-no Sully, no me parece que haya sido así-

-como digas… - cedió Sully sabiendo que Brennan jamás aceptaría que alguien hablara mal de Booth- encogió los hombros y se dirigió a la habitación –iré a dormir, Seeley me ha dejado un poco de mal humor, que diablos le pasa?- cuestiono en voz alta, aunque sabía perfectamente porque se estaba portando así: estaba celoso, pero no le importaba, Brennan estaba con él y Booth tenía a Hanna, todo debía seguir así para él.

Booth y Hanna casi no hablaron camino a su departamento, Booth aún estaba molesto por la cena y Hanna no quiso preguntar sobre una situación que ya se imaginaba: Seeley continuaba enamorado de la antropóloga, aquella de la que le había platicado cuando se conocieron y a la que evidentemente no podría olvidar aunque se lo propusiera, esa noche Hanna no pudo dormir… una semana antes le habían ofrecido un puesto en Londres nuevamente, pero ella lo había rechazado, ahora la idea de aceptarlo le estaba pareciendo atractiva…

Al día siguiente Booth volvió a aparecer por el Jeffersonian para recoger de nuevo alguna evidencia que falto el día anterior, como seguían sin casos que resolver ahora Ángela estaba entretenida haciendo un dibujo de todo el equipo

-hola Booth, vienes por más evidencia?

-sí, de hecho así es Ange

-si claro… y nuevamente vienes a buscar a Brennan, tienes mala suerte, ella aun no llega, seguro tuvo una apasionada noche con Sully- este último comentario lo hizo con toda la intención de ver la reacción de Booth, quien nerviosamente comenzó a jugar con su corbata, titubeo unos segundos y después se acercó a donde estaba Ángela y se sentó junto a ella

-a decir verdad sí, quiero hablar con ella, pero es solo porque me está matando la idea de que Brennan va a tener un hijo de Sully, necesito hablar con ella, necesito saberlo

-y porque Booth? a ti qué diablos te importa? Tú ya tienes a Hanna! Deja que Brennan también intente ser feliz- dijo la artista un poco molesta

-pero Ánge… yo… bueno yo pensé que tu querías que Brennan y yo estuviéramos juntos

-así es Booth, yo estaba de tu lado pero eso fue antes… ash olvídalo- contuso ella dispuesta a levantarse y marcharse antes de hablar de más

-antes de que Ange, por favor dímelo, porque esta vez estoy dispuesto a…- en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Booth, aunque él quiso ignorarlo era muy insistente, así que tuvo que contestar mientras pedía con la mirada a Ángela que no se fuera

-Hola linda!... yo… sí, claro, a la hora del almuerzo está bien… - Ángela al escuchar esto comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-no Ange! Espera… necesito saber- dijo con ojos suplicantes

-precisamente antes de eso Booth- dijo señalando el celular que Booth acababa de colgar –antes de que le dejaras bien en claro a Brennan y a nosotros que ahora Hanna es lo único que te importa-

-Ange, claro que no, ustedes… ustedes son mis amigos y Huesos… mi Huesos… ella siempre será prioridad en mi vida

-pues no lo demostraste Booth, hace unos meses preferiste correr con Hanna en lugar de venir con Hodgins y conmigo cuando íbamos a decirles lo del bebé- Booth la interrumpió para intentar justificarse

-pero ya todos lo sabíamos Ánge, ya no era ninguna sorpresa… por eso no fui-

-como sea Booth, todos lo sabían pero estuvieron ahí, esa es la gran diferencia… además no me molesta por nosotros… me molesta por Brennan, porque en ese momento supo que no volverías a estar a su lado cuando te necesitara

-pero no es verdad Ange, siempre estaré ahí para ella-

-Booth, las acciones hablan más que las palabras, la dejaste… sola, que esperabas que ella hiciera?, que se quedara observando como tu hacías tu vida con Hanna? Que siguiera sonriendo mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos cada vez que los veía juntos?

-Ángela yo…

-nada Booth, créeme yo deseaba más que nadie que ustedes estuvieran juntos pero así no, no cuando lo único que haces es jugar

-que?- pregunto con sorpresa –Ángela yo no estoy jugando a nada

-claro que si Booth, no quieres quedarte solo, eres un cobarde por eso prefieres seguir jugando a tener una relación perfecta con Hanna aun cuando no la amas, porque a mí no me engañas, si la amarás como dices no estarías tan interesado en saber si Brennan está embarazada ni te pondrías verde de celos cada vez que los ves juntos, yo estaba de tu lado Seeley Booth pero Brennan está intentando avanzar, tal como tú le has mostrado que lo hiciste y no puedo permitir que eches por la borda ese intento, quiero que ella sea feliz y por el momento creo que tú no eres de capaz de hacer que ella se sienta así, si te importará tanto como dices ya habrías sido sincero con Hanna y en vez de convertirte en el hombre verde cada vez que la vez con Sully estarías mostrándole a Brennan lo importante que ella es para ti-

Los ojos de Booth contenían las lágrimas, había tanta verdad en lo que le había dicho Ángela –y es eso lo que quiero hacer Ángela… pero y si es demasiado tarde? Si ella es en verdad feliz con Sully yo no quiero arruinar esa felicidad…

-lo único que te pido es que hagas lo que hagas estés seguro, si vas a luchar por ella hazlo pero saca a Hanna de esto, no sería justo para ella estar en medio, si decides que lo mejor es seguir con este engaño que te has autoimpuesto hazlo, pero deja de entrometerte entre Sully y Brennan, eres un jugador no? Pues vamos Tigre, juega tu última carta, sabes que yo voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda siempre y cuando me convenzas que eres lo mejor para mi amiga-

-lo soy Ángela… lo soy

**Bueno, como pueden ver saque un poco de mi frustracion y reclamos contra Booth a traves de Angela... que hariamos sin Angela? jijiji**

**ya vieron por donde va? en una de esas pronto nos deshacemos de Hanna y Sully jejeje ;)**

**Agradecere infinitamente sus reviews! son mi inspiración! =D**

**prometo actualizar pronto el sig cap.**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! primero que nada una mega dispulpa por dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, tuve algunos problemillas pero como todo comienza a fluir de nuevo (incluyendo este fic) aqui les dejo el penultimo cap. del fic... espero que aun haya alquien a quien le interese...**

**Tiene algunas vagas referencias a lo que ha pasado en lo que va de la sexta temporada, aunque no necesarimente tal cual pasaron en la serie**

**Cap 5**

Booth sonrio de saber que tendría a Ángela de su lado, le dio un abrazo a la artista y se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo dos pasos antes de salir, giro y regreso a donde estaba la artista

-espera… si estas dispuesta a ayudarme a recuperar a Brennan, eso significa que… no esta embarazada! – exclamo Booth triunfante

-si ella se entera que tuvimos esta charla se pondrá muuuuy molesta conmigo-

-tranquila Ange, creeme, estoy entrenado para resistir los más tormentosos interrogatorios sin confesar nunca quien fue mi informante- sonrio y de nuevo se dispuso a retirarse, pero esta vez Ángela lo detuvo

-Booth… si me equivoco contigo y mi amiga sale lastimada jamás me lo perdonare y jamás te lo perdonaré a ti, quiero que tengas muy claro que si Brennan derrama una sola lagrima por ti, lo que mi padre le hizo a Hodgins será una broma de niños comparado con lo que te haré- dijo la artista sonriendo ligeramente y confiando en que al final sus amigos estarían juntos

Botth asintió y salió del Jeffersonian decidido a recuperar a Brennan, la amaba, lo sabía, y también sabía lo estúpido que había sido negándose y negándole a Brennan que aun sentía algo por ella, que nunca había dejado de sentir, pero… que podía hacer? Estaba Hanna, tampoco quería lastimarla, pensó para justificarse a si mismo por haber sido el más grande de los cobardes aquella noche, pero ese sería el ultimo error que cometía, llamo a Hanna y le dijo q esa noche tendrían que hablar de algo importante, Hanna se quedo un poco preocupada al otro lado de la línea, por el tono de voz de Booth pudo intuir que no se trataría de buenas noticias.

Sin saberlo, en ese momento Brennan también estaba tomando una decisión crucial, que tendría impacto no solo en su vida, si no también en la de Booth

-que opinas de los bebés? Te gustan? Has pensado en la posibilidad de ser padre?- pregunto Brennan mientras desayunaban, tomando por sorpresa a Sully que casi se ahoga con el café que estaba tomando

-oh por dios!- dijo mirando a Brennan con una enorme sonrisa –linda estas diciéndome que estas… embarazada? Tendremos un bebé? Oh por Dios! Me haces tan feliz con esa noticia!- hablaba tan rápido que no dejaba a Brennan explicarle la situación

-no Sully, no es eso…podrías tranquilizarte un poco por favor?- pidió ella, Sully ya se había emocionado mucho con la idea de tener un bebé, esa reacción le dio a Brennan seguridad para continuar con lo que le tenía que decir a Sully

-no esoty embarazada Sully… al menos no por ahora… lo que quiero decir es que… quiero estarlo… he considerado la idea, claro salvo que tu no quieras, pero me gustaría que tu y yo… -

Sully se levanto de su asiento y fue al lado de Temperarnce

-tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir algo asi?, por supuesto que quiero tener un hijo contigo Tempe, te amo- dijo besándola –podemos darles a los chicos las buenas noticias?

-pero… Sully, aun no estoy embarazada, que buena noticia les dariamos?

-que somos muy felices juntos y hemos decidido tener un bebé- dijo abrazandola y besándola.

En ese momento Booth pasaba fuera del Dinner, destino o no, Sully lo vio y no dudo en golpear ligeramente la ventana que daba hacia la calle para llamar su atención, Brennan al percatarse intuyo lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

-Seeley! Amigo- dijo Sully saludando a Booth en cuanto entro al lugar –sientate, quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-no… en realidad yo solo vine a recoger algunas evidencias

-amigo, el FBI tiene mensajeros para hacer eso- dijo Sully riendo – vamos siéntate, tenemos algunas buenas noticias que compartir contigo

Brennan dudo en dejar continuar a Sully, quería ser ella la que le diera la noticia a Booth, quería decirle que por fin estaba cambiando página, avanzando… tal como él se lo había pedido un par de meses atrás, había perdido su oportunidad, ella ya lo sabía pero él se lo confirmo aquella lluviosa noche , _"Hanna no es un premio de consolación" _, esas palabras aun le dolían, lloraba como una niña pequeña, jamás se mostraba vulnerable frente a nadie, solo frente a él,_ "mi mundo entero se vino abajo, puedo reajustarlo"_ dijo ella intentando conservar algo de entereza, "_yo lo hize", _fue todo lo que obtuvo de él por respuesta, esa noche, en la soledad del Jeffersonian decidió que era momento de continuar con su vida, Booth era el hombre al que amaba, lo sabía, pero lo alejo una y otra vez, ahora era demasiado tarde, debía dejarlo ser feliz con Hanna y ella misma debía buscar su felicidad, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Hacker, salieron al día siguiente y aunque la noche fue agradable decidió que no lo quería en su vida, por lo menos no como pareja, resignada regreso a casa dispuesta a dormir temprano y fue cuando Sully reapareció en su vida, un momento de debilidad?, un instante de necesidad?, nunca lo sabría, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que Booth no la amaba más, que amaba a Hanna y pasaría el resto de su vida con ella, asi que esa noche durmió con Sully intentando sacar a Booth de su mente, deseando sentir esa maravillosa sensación de romper las leyes de la física… aunque ya no pudiera ser con Booth…

Brennan estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y perdió el hilo de la conversación

-Huesos estas bien?- pregunto Booth al verla distraída

-si… yo… solo estaba pensando en los restos que examine esta mañana- dijo ella excusándose

–tu mente jamás sale del laboratorio verdad amor?- dijo Sully dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y continua dirigiéndose a Booth –como te decía amigo, esta noche nos reuniremos en el Founding Fathers, esperamos que puedas estar ahí-

-creo que esta vez no podre acompañarlos, Hanna dijo que haría de cenar y yo bueno… a decir verdad tengo algo importante que hablar con ella y no quisiera postergarlo más, ya lo he hecho demasiado tiempo

-ohhh amigo vamos! No puedes faltar, por supuesto que Hanna también esta invitada- insistió Sully

-basta Sully, si Booth no puede venir esta bien, seguro los planes que tiene con Hanna son más importantes- dijo Brennan algo triste, repitiéndose una y otra vez mentalmente que ella y Booth jamás estarían juntos, convenciéndose de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto

-no Huesos, no es eso , es solo que es realmente importante lo que tengo que hablar con Hanna, prometo que después te explicare todo, de acuerdo?- dijo Booth buscando su mirada, pero ella lo evitaba

-esta bien Booth, es solo que Sully pensó que sería buena idea reunirnos con nuestros amigos para darles la noticia

Booth comenzó a sentirse inquieto –que noticia Huesos?-

-cariño no crees que debemos esperar a que estén todos?- dijo Sully

-no Sully, Booth no estará, será mejor decirle ahora, que sea el primero en saberlo-

-en saber que Huesos?

-Sully y yo… tendremos un bebé- dijo ella por fin, esas palabras fueron para Booth como un golpe en el pecho, sintió que el aire se le iba y tuvo que sentarse para no perder el equilibrio

-Seeley… estas bien?- pregunto Sully

-si… claro… amigo… es solo que me tomo por sorpresa la noticia, es decir… Huesos… embarazada… yo, yo en verdad no se que decir-

-pues puedes empezar por decirnos "felicidades"- bromeo Sully

Las miradas entre Booth y Brennan eran tan intensas, ambos se reclamaban en silencio por haber sido unos cobardes, ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos y ser felices y ambos la dejaron escapar, ahora era ya demasiado tarde, no había vuelta atrás, ella… estaba embarazada de otro hombre, él… amaba a otra, o por lo menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

-si, si claro yo…- titubeo Booth levantándose del asiento y acercándose a ambos para darles un abrazo –felicidades… es… es una excelente noticia- no sabía que más decir, solo quería huir de ahí, alejarse y gritar lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieran –debo… debo irme, yo… felicidades de nuevo- dijo saliendo del lugar ya con lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, Brennan a través de la ventana lo observo alejarse y supo que lo había perdido para siempre.

Booth llegó a su SUV, intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera enterado que la mujer que amaba estaba más lejos de él que nunca, de pronto todo el coraje e impotencia que sentía en ese momento estallaron haciéndolo golpear el volante del vehiculo

-maldita sea! Maldita sea! Por que? – decía mientras algunas lagrimas corrian por su rostro, reclino la cabeza sobre el volante y cerro los ojos, despues de algunos minutos se tranquilizo, no podía seguir así, amando a una mujer con la que jamás podría estar, debía hacer algo, pasar página y esta vez si definitivamente, ella había pasado página teniendo un hijo con Sully, él debía hacer algo similar, encendío la SUV y condujo con destino al centro comercial.

La tarde cayo en la ciudad de Washington, tonalidades violetas y rosas colorearon el cielo, todos excepto Booth llegaron a la reunión, Ángela estaba un poco inquieta porque intuía que la noticia que iba a escuchar era completamente opuesta a lo que había platicado con Booth apenas ese día por la mañana, apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que estaban todos reunidos cuando Hodgins preguntó –y bien, que estamos celebrando?-

-que Tempe y yo tendremos un bebé- dijó Sully mostrando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que abrazaba a Brennan y la besaba

-oh por dios!- grito Daisy y empezó a dar pequeños brincos, Cam se levanto y abrazó a Brennan , Sweets, Hodgins y hasta el novio de Cam dieron a Sully palmadas en el hombro a modo de felicitación, todos celebraban la noticia excepto Ángela, quien sonreía pero más bien con tristeza, Brennan lo noto y se extraño de la reacción de su amiga, pensó que estaría feliz por ella e imagino que sería la que más se emocionaba con la noticia

-Ange… no vas a felicitarme?, es decir… pensé que te encantaría la noticia…

-lo siento cariño, es solo que… me has tomado por sorpresa, pensé que ibas a esperar un tiempo a ver si las cosas funcionaban con Sully

-ya he perdido mucho tiempo Ange, perdí mi oportunidad con Booth, no quiero que me pase otra vez- dijo Brennan buscando la aprobación de su amiga

-pero no lo amas Brenn…

-no quiero hablar de esto, no es el momento

-bien, continuaremos mañana en tu oficina, yo… lo siento cariño, pero esta noticia no me ha puesto feliz, debo irme, no quiero arruinar la celebración- dijo dándole un abrazo –lo siento amiga, en verdad lo siento, quisiera alegrarme, pero no puedo… no cuando sé que estas cometiendo un error- tomo su bolso y su abrigo, acercándose a Hodgins le murmuro algo al oído y ambos se despidieron

-que pasa con Ángela? Por que se fueron? - pregunto Cam

-Hodgins dijo que esta muy cansada- contesto Sully.

-Dra. Brennan… perdón que diga esto pero… si esta embarazada… no es correcto que ingiera alcohol- dijo Daisy

-Sully no comunico bien la idea- dijo Brennan bebiendo un trago más de su copa y manteniendo la atención de todos en lo que iba a decir –lo que Sully quiso decir es que hemos decidido tener un bebé, pero aún no lo concebimos, le dije que no había nada que celebrar, pero el insistió-

-a decir verdad Dra. Brennan hay bastante que celebrar, jamás la imagine a usted planeando tener una familia… es una gran noticia la que nos acaban de dar y será aun mejor cuando nos reunamos para celebrar que el bebé viene en camino, probablemente sea antes de la boda del agente Booth!- dijo Sweets que ya tenía algunas copas encima

-que Seeley que?- pregunto Cam y todos los rostros expectantes se dirigieron hacia Sweets

-hable con el agente Booth esta tarde, dijo que planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Hanna, propongo que también brindemos por eso!- dijo y todos levantaron su copa, incluida Brennan, quien tuvo que sonreir para evitar llorar.

A algunos kilómetros de ahí Booth llegaba a su departamento, Hanna lo esperaba ya con la cena que había preparado, estaba angustiada por la llamada de Booth esa mañana, no sabía que esperar de ese "_hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo"_ , cuando Booth abrió la puerta ella se levanto de la silla del comedor donde lo esperaba con una copa de vino en la mano

-hola amor, te extrañe- dijo besándolo y sin darle tiempo de nada, el correspondió al beso y ella se sintió más tranquila, se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo paranoica

-Hanna… quiero… quiero pedirte algo- se apresuro a decir Booth en cuanto se separaron, sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, el valor que le daban el par de vodkas que tomo antes se iría y ya no se atrevería a pedírselo

-que pasa Seeley? Esta todo bien?

-mejor que bien… Hanna… casate conmigo- dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su saco y mostrándole el contenido

-oh por dios… Seeley no… yo… no puedo, yo no soy de las que se casan, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma pero no quiero casarme, no soy de ese estilo, lo sabes… siempre lo has sabido

Booth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la mujer que supuestamente lo amaba, lo estaba rechazando

-lo siento Seeley, por favor entiéndeme- dijo Hanna llorando –por favor, olvidemos esto, sigamos como hasta ahora, hagamos como que jamás paso, te amo, quiero estar a tu lado, en verdad-

-Hanna yo… no puedo, no hay marcha atrás...- dijo dejando caer el anillo y saliendo del apartamento. Esa noche Booth la paso bebiendo y apostando en el billar.

Al otro día Brennan se encontraba en su oficina escribiendo un capítulo de su libro, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera noto cuando Ángela entro a su oficina hasta que la tuvo enfrente

-y bien… ahora si vamos a hablar-

-ay Ángela me asustaste- se quejo Brennan –podemos tener esta charla despues?, justo ahora tengo varias ideas que plasmar en mi libro

-no me importa, hablaremos en este momento- dijo la artista, ante lo que a Brennan no le quedo más que dejar el teclado y mirar a su amiga

-Brennan por dios, crei que eras racional!

-lo soy Ángela- se defendió Brennan

-no, no lo eres, una persona racional no tiene hijos con una persona que no ama solo para olvidar a otra que si

-Ánge yo… no entiendo a que te refieres, por qué te molesta tanto? Creí que estabas de acuerdo en que dejara todo lo de Booth atrás e intentara ser feliz con Sully

-en eso si estaba de acuerdo, pero te dije que fueras con calma, que lo de un hijo era demasiado pronto, cariño por dios! Llevan juntos un par de meses, tener un hijo no es cualquier cosa Brennan, tener un hijo significa ser uno con la persona que amas y convertir todo ese amor en un pequeño ser humano que iluminara la vida de ambos, sin ese amor, conviertes ese gran milagro en un simple acto de reproducción

-por que me dices esto Ánge?- pregunto Brennan con lágrimas en los ojos

-lo siento cariño, pero necesito que abras los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-demasiado tarde para que?

-para que Booth y tu estén juntos-

-basta ya con esa idea Ángela!, creí que había dejado claro que eso había quedado atrás, él y yo jamás estaremos juntos, me dolió mucho entenderlo, aún me duele, pero es así como es y me niego a continuar con esta conversación

-pero él está dispuesto a recuperarte, fue un tonto al intentar olvidarte con Hanna, lo sabe y realmente lo lamenta, pero debes comprenderlo cariño, tu lo rechazaste… él… él me conto acerca de aquella noche fuera de la oficina de Sweets…- dijo Angela acercándose a donde estaba Brennan

-en verdad, ya no quiero continuar con esto, ya… no puedo- dijo Brennan con tristeza en sus ojos y a pesar del gran nudo que se formo en su garganta y amenazaba con no dejarle continuar, respiro profundo y siguió –sé cuanto le dolía estar conmigo despues de que aquella noche, pensé que cuando regresáramos todo sería igual, no sé exactamente cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba, solo sé cada noche desde que estuvimos separados deseaba que llegara el día de reunirnos en el espejo de agua- la mirada de Brennan lucia distante, fija en un punto en la pared mientras continuaba liberando esos dolorosos recuerdos, -"tan serio como un ataque al corazón" fueron sus palabras cuando me contó acerca de Hanna, yo quería que fuera feliz, que encontrará a una mujer que puediera amarlo tanto como él es capaz de amar, asi que calle… calle todo lo que sentía pero hace un poco mas de dos meses tuvimos un caso… que me afecto bastante, me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que podría perder por miedo, supe que el haberme alejado de Booth despues de que me pidió una oportunidad no había sido la mejor manera de mantener nuestra amistad a salvo, y se lo dije, le dije lo mucho que me arrepentía por no haberme arriesgado… le dije que lo amaba- inevitablemente las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro, Ángela sostenía su mano –a decir verdad no sé que esperaba obtener con esa confesión, pero lo hice, le dije lo que sentía y bueno… él dijo que amaba a Hanna, que ella no era un premio de consolación, mi mundo se vino abajo, pero sabía que podía recostruirlo, tal como él lo hizo, despues apareció Sully y comencé a avanzar, seguía doliendo ver a Booth y a Hanna juntos, pero era más llevadero y ahora que van a casarse he decidido pasar página por completo y esperaba que mi mejor amiga me apoyara-

**Bueno por hoy quedara hasta aqui... ojala me dejen saber si aun siguen la historia y si les va gustando o que le cambiarian para publicar el cap final, que esta ya casi terminado, pero siempre estoy abierta a sus sugerencias**

**Saluditoooos ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada mil gracias x sus comments, prometo contestarlos pronto, es que he andado un poco apretada de tiempo. **

**Segundo, ojala les guste este cap que originalmente iba a ser el final pero dado que me ha llegado un poco de inspiración y quise incorporar un poco del spoiler de la escena en el ascensor (obvio nada que ver con lo que seguro pasara pero puso a volar mi imaginacion jejeje)**

**Cap. 6**

Ángela se quedo por completo sorprendida ante la última frase que su amiga acababa de pronunciar, no podía creer que Booth hubiera sido capaz de mentirle de esa manera

-que Booth qué?- pregunto deseando haber interpretado mal lo que Temperance le estaba diciendo

Brennan tuvo que luchar con el nudo que se había formado en su garganta para poder continuar –lo que escuchaste Ange… Booth va a casarse con Hanna… se lo propuso ayer, por eso no fue al Founding Fathers- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-pero… yo… no puedo creerlo, ayer hable con el… y… me dijo algo por completo diferente, no entiendo que pudo pasar en unas cuantas horas… como es que sabes eso? Has hablado con él?-

-se lo dijo a Sweets, le llamo ayer por la tarde para que lo acompañara a comprar el anillo, ayer, después de que Hodgins y tu se fueron Sweets nos conto lo emocionado que Booth estaba

-cielos!... cariño no puedo creer que Booth haya hecho esto, no sé qué decirte, soy una estúpida por continuar insistiendo en que tu felicidad estaba a su lado, lo lamento cariño- concluyo la artista abrazando a su amiga que en definitiva no podía contener ya el llanto –está bien Bren… todo estará bien, Booth no te merece, y tu no mereces estar sufriendo de esta manera- pasaron varios minutos antes de que la antropóloga recobrara la serenidad.

-podemos jamás volver a hablar de esto Ánge?- pregunto limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro –solo quiero dejar de sufrir, quiero que deje de doler- y su voz se cortó nuevamente por el llanto

-jamás creí aconsejarte esto pero… porque no te vas unos días con Sully?, es decir de vacaciones, vayan al Caribe, a Tumbuktu, a donde sea, creo que la distancia te hará bien por un par de semanas-

-quizá sea lo mejor por el momento, hablaré con Sully- dijo Brennan intentando esbozar una sonrisa para ya no preocupar más a su amiga

-debo irme linda, hay algo urgente que debo hacer, estarás bien?

-claro Ánge, Sully no debe tardar en llegar, iremos a almorzar juntos, eso urgente que debes hacer está relacionado con el caso? Porque el FBI va algo atrasado, quizá podrías dejarlo para después y venir al Dinner con nosotros.

-me encantaría pero en verdad tengo que hacerme cargo de este asunto pendiente, de hecho no puedo esperar a concluirlo, no sabes lo bien que me hará sentir- respondió la artista con una gran sonrisa

-está bien Ange, que lo disfrutes!- dijo brennan pensando q su amiga se refería a que iba a tomar alguna terapia prenatal

-lo hare, créeme… disfrutare pateando el estúpido trasero de Booth- dijo en voz baja mientras salía de la oficina.

La oficina de Booth estaba vacía, Ángela pregunto a varios agentes pero ninguno sabía dónde estaba, incluso Hacker dijo no saber el motivo de la ausencia de Booth, lo único que pudo decirle a Ángela fue que Booth le había llamado muy temprano para reportarse indispuesto y que se reintegraría al servicio al día siguiente, Ángela salió del Hoover y no dudo en dirigirse al departamento del agente, no le importaba que estuviera con Hanna, esta vez iba a escuchar toooodo lo que tenía que decirle y que por cierto no eran palabras bonitas.

Pasaba de medio día y Booth apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos después de la borrachera que se había puesto la noche anterior, varias cosas en su cabeza estaban confusas, intentaba encontrarle sentido a la noche, recordó que llego a su departamento cuando casi salía el sol, llamo a Hacker y le dijo que no se presentaría a trabajar ese día, intento recordar más, había pasado toda la noche en un bar, primero solo bebiendo, después también apostando, un dolor en la cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos, de pronto un dolor en el pecho fue mucho más intenso al recordar la causa de aquella borrachera: Huesos, había tomado tan malas decisiones el día anterior que ahora le parecía de hecho algo irreal todo lo que había pasado, Hanna ya no estaba ahí, él no quería que las cosas terminaran asi con ella, ahora se había quedado solo… golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y consiguieron que el dolor de cabeza que experimentaba fuera aún más insoportable

-Booth! Booth! Sé que esas ahí, me lo dijo el portero del edificio, abre maldita sea! Solo te pedí que no la hicieras sufrir de nuevo! Tan poco vale tu palabra Booth?- gritaba Ángela verdaderamente molesta afuera del departamento de Booth

Un adormilado y bastante maltratado Booth abrió la puerta, tan pronto como no hubo obstáculos en su camino Ángela le propino un par de cachetadas

-Cielos! Ángela que te pasa?- preguntó Booth sobándose la mejilla roja por el golpe –pasa, no quiero que los vecinos sean testigos de cómo una mujer embarazada me golpea- Angela entro refunfuñando –cálmate un poco por favor quieres? Va a hacerle daño al bebé-

-dudo que a un maldito insensible como tú le importe lo que pueda pasarle a mi bebé-

-Ange… de que hablas?

-cómo pudiste Booth? Vas y me convences de que amas a mi amiga, que solo tu podrás hacerla feliz, pides mi ayuda, me prometes que todo estará bien, que ella estará bien y unas horas después vas y le pides matrimonio a Hanna? Por Dios Booth! No entiendo en que estabas pensando! Querías fortalecer tu ego? Que Brennan se volviera completamente vulnerable ante ti para luego restregarle en la cara tu boda con Hanna?, querías vengarte por que ella te rechazo aquella noche? Tienes tan pocas neuronas que no pudiste darte cuenta que te rechazo por que lo que sentía por ti era tan grande que moría de miedo? Acaso no pensaste en el daño que ibas a hacerle?- por fin Ángela hizo una pausa para tomar aire después de todo lo que acababa de decirle a Booth, él solo permanecía callado mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos –no vas a decirme nada Booth?... vine hasta aquí porque pensé que esto era una terrible confusión, veo que no y si no tienes nada que decir me voy… de aquí en adelante para mí y Hodgins solo serás el Agente Especial Booth, no me interesa tu vida ni lo que hagas con ella, solo mantente alejado de Brennan, deja que haga su vida con Sully tal como tu decidiste hacerla con Hanna.

Booth continuaba sin decir palabra, estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente, no entendía que pasaba, por qué él era el malo si Brennan fue quien decidió antes? Sentía que ya no tenía caso decir nada, le dolía perder la amistad de Ángela y la de Hodgins, y quizá la de todos en el Jeffersonian, pero dadas las circunstancias ya ni siquiera sabía si quería continuar en ese puesto, apretó la mandíbula y trago saliva, Ángela lo miro desilusionada y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse

-no fui yo quien decidió Ange, solo intente no quedarme atrás

Angela dio media vuelta –que quieres decir?-

Booth le contó acerca de su encuentro con Brennan y Sully y como ellos le habían dado la noticia de que serían padres –en ese momento mi mundo se derrumbo, literalmente Ange, sentí como una parte de mi moría, saliendo fui por algunos tragos y después llame a Sweets, terminamos hablando del verdadero amor y yo se que Temperance es la única mujer a la que amaré, pero ella decidió darle a otro la oportunidad que a mí me negó, tenía que hacer algo para superarlo, para sacarla de mi… y fue cuando decidí pedirle a Hanna que se casara conmigo- en este punto de la conversación Booth comenzó a llorar como un niño, Ángela se sintió conmovida y se acerco a él para tomar su mano, después de un par de minutos en silencio Booth continuo –lo sé Ángela, ni siquiera tienes que decírmelo, soy un cobarde, jamás debí utilizar a Hanna de esa manera, solo le pedí que se casara conmigo para obligarme a mí mismo a olvidar a Brennan, para obligarme a aceptar la idea de que ella jamás estará en mi vida… por lo menos no de la manera en la que me gustaría, ella va a tener un hijo con Sully, yo estaré por completo fuera de su vida… sabes lo que es eso para mí Ánge?... no, no lo sabes- Booth talló sus ojos para hacer desparecer las lágrimas

-que bueno que tienes muy en claro que eres un cobarde, porque en efecto… lo eres- Angela iba a decirle que en realidad Brennan no estaba esperando un bebé, que solo eran planes, pero Booth la interrumpió

-Ánge… no entiendes, la prioridad en la vida de Brennan serán su hijo y Sully, donde quedare yo? Seré solo el compañero de trabajo cuando lo que estoy deseando es ser su compañero en la vida-

-Booth en verdad… ni siquiera sé cómo puedes continuar diciendo eso cuando le has pedido matrimonio a otra mujer, realmente estas sorprendiéndome, y no de un modo positivo-

- Hanna se fue… ella no… ella no aceptó casarse conmigo, dijo que no era del tipo de las que se casan… y… sabes? me odio en estos momentos Ange, me siento culpable, me siento la peor persona del mundo por qué lo que me está matando no es que ella me ha rechazado … lo que hace que quiera desaparecer de este planeta es saber que jamás podré estar al lado de la mujer que amo, porque soy responsable de esta situación y no hay nada que pueda hacer, Hanna hizo bien en dejarme, merezco todo lo que me está pasando pero ya no puedo continuar asi, simplemente no puedo… voy a irme Ánge, pediré que le asignen un nuevo compañero a Huesos y me iré por un largo tiempo-

-no puedes hacer eso Booth…-

-y que esperas que haga? Tu misma acabas de decirme que deje en paz a Huesos, que la deje ser feliz con Sully… eso es lo que voy a hacer-

-no me refería a eso Booth- en ese momento Ángela decidió no decirle a Booth que Brennan no estaba embarazada, creyó que lo más adecuado sería que él y su amiga hablaran y aclararan todo –realmente crees que irte será la solución?

-y entonces debo quedarme y fingir una sonrisa cada vez que la veo con Sully?

- si la quieres tanto como dices lo harás… ella lo hizo por ti, deseaba verte feliz aunque no fuera con ella, sentía que moría cada vez que te veía con Hanna y que hizo? Sonreír y alegrase por tu felicidad, ella continuo a tu lado, tuvo la oportunidad de irse nuevamente, le ofrecieron dirigir una excavación en China, conociéndola pensé que la aceptaría, pero dijo que no estaba dispuesta a continuar huyendo, no quiso perderte, eres demasiado importante para ella asi que prefirió quedarse y ser tu amiga… y de Hanna, ella jamás hizo lo que tu estás haciendo con Sully, por el contrario, quién crees que le dijo a Hanna cuál era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para ti?… no pongas esa cara de sorprendido Booth, por supuesto que no fue de Hanna la idea de ese teléfono antiguo, nadie te conoce como Bren, nadie Booth, aunque tu quisiste creer que si y buscaste por todos los medios posibles hacerle saber que ya no ocupaba un lugar especial en tu vida; ella afrontó las consecuencias de haberte rechazado, ahora afronta tú las de haberle dicho que "Hanna no era un premio de consolación"… debo irme Booth, piénsalo, si te vas no habrá marcha atrás, esta vez Brennan y tu se separarían para siempre.

Angela tomo su bolso y se marchó, Booth quería decir algo, quería disculparse con Ángela pero las palabras no surgieron, se quedo ahí en su sofá con la cabeza inclinada entre sus manos intentando obtener un poco de claridad entre toda la confusión que había en él, sabía que haberle pedido matrimonio a Hanna había sido un error, ahora no solo estaba a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba, sino también a sus amigos y todo por una mala decisión, si tan solo le hubiera dado a Huesos el tiempo que necesitaba para aceptar sus sentimientos y dejar de huir de ellos, si no hubiera buscado consuelo en Hanna, porque tristemente eso había sido para él, aunque aquella lluviosa noche necesitó negarlo en voz alta más para sí mismo que para Brennan, las consecuencias de sus acciones estaban manifestándose y por un instante dudo poder enfrentarlas, pero había venido Ángela con ese ímpetu que la caracterizaba, dispuesta a defender a las personas que amaba, Booth sonrió ante la imagen de Ángela propinándole un par de cachetadas, ese par de golpes y todo lo que le había dicho lo hicieron reaccionar, ella tenía razón, si él se marchara estaría fallándole a Brennan, alguna vez le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado, que nunca la dejaría caer, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por él, y él… él también lo haría.

Booth no era el único que se lamentaba por sus decisiones, Brennan también había tenido parte de responsabilidad en este desastroso resultado que los mantenía separados, ahora debía sobreponerse y continuar como hasta ahora, seguramente sería dama en la boda de Booth y Hanna, sonreiría y esperaba que Booth también sonriera cuando ella tuviera a su bebé, pensaba en esta imagen y una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro, si cuando Booth le lanzó aquella pregunta "crees en el destino?" la primera vez que se vieron alguien le hubiera dicho en que terminaría todo aquello, quizá ella hubiera contestado "sí, creo que nuestro destino es no estar juntos"

-hola Huesos…- titubeó Booth si entrar o no a la oficina de la antropóloga, pero cuando ella le sonrió, él se sintió más seguro -… y como estas?-

-bien Booth, como no hemos tenido otro caso he tenido tiempo de trabajar en algunas identificaciones-

-yo Huesos yo… solo quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz por ti y aquí estaré … - dijo abrazándola –sabes? Hanna se ha ido y… pensé en irme también pero... –Brennan se separo del abrazo y lo interrumpió algo consternada por lo que Booth acababa de decirle

-que quieres decir con que Hanna se ha ido-

-rompimos… ayer, es solo que… por el momento no quiero hablar de eso, Huesos yo…-

-está bien… no hablaremos de eso… - ella dudo en decir lo que pensaba en ese momento pero continuo –Booth, lo del bebé es solo…- él la interrumpió poniendo ligeramente su dedo sobre su boca

-shhhh… no es necesario que digas nada si? Tampoco es algo de lo que quiera hablar, escucha… estaré aquí pero hay ciertas cosas de las que no quiero hablar, por lo menos no por ahora, si?- le decía Booth tomando tiernamente su cara entre ambas manos –estaremos bien, somos el centro del equipo lo recuerdas? Yo necesito algo de tiempo antes de que pueda hablar nuevamente de todo contigo y… tu vida con Sully y lo que ha pasado con Hanna es algo que por el momento no está en mi lista de temas que estoy ansioso por tocar… espero puedas entenderme

Dos meses transcurrieron, las cosas entre Booth y Brennan aun seguían un poco raras pero cada día mejoraban, Brennan seguía con Sully y Booth hacia lo posible por continuar con la amistad que tenía con Sully, no le era nada fácil, algunas veces no podía evitar mostrarse algo celoso, pero en general todo iba bien, Booth continuaba evitando saber cualquier cosa relacionada con el embarazo de Brennan, en cuanto alguien tocaba el tema, él encontraba la manera de escabullirse, incluso cuando Huesoso intentaba comentar algo el cambiaba el tema o fingía que se distraía con algo, ella quería decirle que no estaba embarazada, que todo había sido una confusión en la que ciertamente había tenido ella la culpa por no aclarar que no era un hecho si no tan solo una idea, pero Booth estaba tan renuente a hablar de ello que poco a poco ella dejo de intentar.

A Sully no le encantaba la idea de que Booth y Brennan continuaran tan unidos como siempre, pero sabía que si intentaba hacerle cualquier tipo de comentario a Brennan ella defendería a Booth sobre todo y sobre todos, asi que seguramente el saldría perdiendo, además Booth era su amigo y aunque sabía que había una larga y complicada historia entre Temperance y Booth, ambos afirmaban que ya todo eso había quedado atrás y que su amistad era lo único que los uniría siempre, bueno eso y atrapar criminales.

-linda debo irme por un par de semanas, tu sabes… hay algunos negocios que debo atender- dijo Sully a Brennan mientras ella buscaba en su closet una blusa que ponerse con una falda que acababa de comprarse y acercándose a ella por detrás y tomándola por la cintura le susurro al oído –deberías venir conmigo, serían como unas pequeñas vacaciones, quizá si le escribimos a la cigüeña desde el Caribe sea más efectivo-

-Sully eso de escribirle a la cigüeña es tan arcaico y tan irracional, además no entiendo qué relación hay entre tener relaciones sexuales en el Caribe y quedar embarazada…-

-olvídalo cariño solo era una broma, que dices? Vienes conmigo?- pregunto una vez más besándole el cuello

-no puedo Sully lo siento

-claro que puedes! Cam no tendría problema en darte un par de semanas

-no es por el trabajo Sully, es por Ánge, su parto está programado para dentro de una semana y me gustaría estar aquí cuando tenga a su bebé, ella es mi amiga y quiero estar con ella

-vaya cariño, si es por eso no se diga más, iré solo e intentare regresar lo más pronto posible- dijo robándole un beso y aprovechando que estaba a medio vestir, deslizo lentamente por los hombros de Brennan la blusa que apenas acababa de ponerse, comenzó a besarle el cuello y a bajar por sus pechos, se detuvo ahí hábilmente desabrochando su sujetador y succionado su pechos, Brennan se dejo llevar por el placer y cayeron en la cama que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, hicieron el amor un par de veces aquella tarde, al día siguiente Sully se marcho.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sully se fue, Booth y Brennan continuaban trabajando en un complicado asesinato en el cual no hallaban pistas del culpable, fue gracias a un hallazgo de Ángela en un USB que dieron con el responsable

-Bieeen equipo, saben? Deberíamos ir a festejar que por fin pudimos atrapar a ese maldito- sugirió Booth

Y así el equipo se dirigió al Founding Fathers, todos excepto Ángela tomaron un par de copas y empezaron a despedirse, Ángela y Hodgisn fueron los primeros en irse, después Cam pues llego su novio y Swetts y Daisy al final, solo quedaban Booth y Brennan, pero estaban disfrutando tanto el momento, por fin, un momento en el que se sentían como al principio, cuando no había tantas complicaciones entre ellos, cuando podía darle un abrazo "de chico" o dirigirle una tierna mirada sin sentirse incomodo.

Pasada la media noche ambos tenían ya bastantes copas encima, de pronto Booth reacciono asustado quitándole a Brennan la copa que tenía en la mano y que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca

-dios Booth! Que haces?

-Huesos que haces tú? Como no lo pensé antes!- dijo bastante alarmado –tú no puedes tomar! Puede… puede hacerle daño al bebé…- dijo con algo de dolor en esas últimas palabras

-pero no estoy embarazada Booth, nunca lo he estado, es lo que he estado tratando de decirte tooodo este tiempo-

-que? – dijo Booth soltando la copa que tenía en la mano –estás diciendo que todo este tiempo has estado engañándome? Que esperabas obtener de esta mentira?

-Booth no fue asi…

-entonces como? Explícamelo ahora Temperance!

-shhh! Booth baja la voz! Todos nos están viendo

-no me importa! Quiero saber todo ahora!- dijo el sin bajar el volumen de voz

- sabes que?… no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no es el momento ni el lugar, dijo Brennan tomando su abrigo y saliendo del lugar, Booth se entretuvo un par de minutos cubriendo la cuenta y salió corriendo tras ella, pensó que la alcanzaría mientras esperaba el taxi pero para su mala fortuna pasaba un taxi justo cuando ella salía así que solo alcanzó a ver como se alejaba, fue hacia su SUV, aunque estaba algo bebido no lo suficiente para no poder conducir, la encendió y fue se dirigió al departamento de Brennan.

A media calle de su edificio vio como la delgada figura de Brennan descendía del taxi y entraba rápidamente al edificio, estaciono como pudo la SUV y corrió para alcanzarla en el elevador, que justo estaba por cerrarse cuando logro entrar

-basta Temperance tenemos que hablar!

-él que no ha querido hablar has sido tú Booth! Ahora que quieres que te diga? Ya te dije lo que había querido decirte por meses: no – estoy – em-ba-ra-za-da! Listo! No hay más que decir

-bien! Bien! Si tú lo dices entonces no hay nada más que decir!

En ese momento una sacudida hizo que ella pegara su cuerpo a la pared y él en un instinto protector la cubriera con su cuerpo, el elevador se detuvo y se quedaron unos segundos a oscuras, ella se abrazo a él, ambos extrañaban los brazos del otro, de pronto una luz tenue de emergencia se encendió, así como una pequeña luz roja que era el botón de emergencia, pasado el susto ella se aparto de Booth

-genial!- exclamo ella –estoy atorada en un elevador con la última persona que quisiera ver en este momento

-pues para no querer verme ese abrazo estuvo muy fuerte- dijo el burlonamente

-solo fue para no perder el equilibrio- intento argumentar ella

-si claro… te es tan fácil mentir que ya no me sorprendo…

Ella solo volteo a verlo enojada y continuo presionando el botón de emergencia, una voz se escucho algo cortada

-están bien? Cuantas personas hay en el ascensor?

-si, estamos bien, somos dos personas

-ha habido una falla eléctrica en toda la zona, a lo largo de la tarde ha habido apagones lo que ocasiono fallas en la planta de luz artificial del edificio, ya están algunos técnicos reparándola, esperemos que no tarde en restablecerse la energía o que reparen la planta pronto, los sacaremos en cuanto podamos, presionen el botón si necesitan algo de acuerdo?

-está bien… como cuanto tardaran en sacarnos?

-estimamos que una hora, aunque esperamos que sea menos

-gracias… les llamaremos si necesitamos algo

Tras algunos minutos Brennan rompió el incomodo silencio, aunque después de escucharla Booth hubiera preferido continuar sin hablar

-diablos Booth! Por qué me olvidaste tan pronto? Los 20, 30 o 40 años no fueron más que unos cuantos meses…

**y en el prox cap lo que segun mi cabecita debe pasar en el ascensor jejeje**

**Si fue buena idea hacerlo un pokitin mas largo? espero que si... y tb espero sus comments!  
**

**Saludos y besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Mil gracias por continuar leyendo este fic y tb mil gracias x sus comments, aqui les dejo este cap, que aunque es cortito espero que les guste!**

**Cap. 7**

A Booth le tomo por completo por sorpresa esta pregunta, tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar y quiso hablar, quiso decirle que jamás podría olvidarse de ella aunque lo intentara pero ella no lo dejo y aunque su voz amenazaba con quebrarse ella continuó –antes de conocerte creía firmemente que el amor no era más que reacciones químicas y costumbre, la costumbre de estar con alguien por el tiempo suficiente como para desarrollar afinidad y me funcionaba Booth, eso estaba bien para mi, tenía algunas parejas sexuales, satisfacía necesidades biológicas sin tener que sufrir cuando la otra persona decidía marcharse, llegas tu y me convences de que el amor es algo más que eso, algo maravilloso que no puede reducirse a formulas químicas o a una definición, me dices que lo nuestro puede durar 20, 30 o 40 años, que sabes que eres ese hombre, el indicado… que debemos estar juntos, no quería creerlo… era algo que realmente me asustaba, la idea de que alguna vez te alejaras de mi vida me hizo rechazarte aquella noche y aceptar la excavación en Maluku y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que creía en tus palabras, que tu jamás me mentirías, yo… yo confíe en ti Booth- en este punto los ojos de Temperance ya estaban llenos de lágrimas que por más que luchaba por contener escapaban rodando por sus mejillas.

-Huesos yo…- dijo Booth acercándose un poco a donde ella estaba, odiaba verla llorar, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pero ella no se lo permitió, continuo con todo lo que tenía que decirle a Booth y que se había guardado por tanto tiempo

-confié Booth! Supe que lo que sentía por ti no era solo por que eras mi compañero, supe que te amaba y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar contigo, pensé mucho en ti mientras estuve en Maluku y me reproche haber sido tan cobarde cuando me pediste una oportunidad, solo para qué? Para regresar y encontrarme con que había alguien más con quien planeabas pasar los próximos 30 o 40 años, que el amor que decías sentir por mí no era más que una mentira! Que todo lo que dijiste había sido una mentira!

Las palabras de Brennan le dolieron a Booth tanto como si le hubieran propinado un golpe, hubiera preferido un par de bofetadas a escuchar ese reclamo salir de su boca, él jamás había dejado de amarla, pero le dolía cada día que pasaba junto a ella siendo solo compañeros, sin poder abrazarla, besarla, hacerle el amor…

-no mentí Temperance, dije que te amaba y era verdad, aun te amo, pero también te dije que intentaría pasar página

-al parecer no te costó mucho trabajo

-que querías que hiciera? Tú me rechazaste! Esa noche mi mundo perdió sentido, ni siquiera sabía si quería seguir en DC, pero no podía irme y dejarte, te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado e iba a cumplirlo, incluso soporte que salieras con el tonto de Hacker, estuve a tu lado Temperance, cumplí mi promesa hasta que tú decidiste irte! Si, cometí un error, lo sé, pero tú tampoco has facilitado las cosas

-facilitado las cosas? A que te refieres?

-que a qué me refiero? Me refiero a ti saliendo con cuanto sujeto te invitaba a salir, claro! Preferías lo que cualquiera podía ofrecerte a lo que yo te ofrecí aquella noche: amor! Amor Temperance! A-M-O-R!

-si claro, amor que duraría unos cuantos meses mientras conocías a una rubia alta, delgada, que entendiera las bromas y no pasara su tiempo entre huesos, alguien de tu estilo no Booth? eso era precisamente lo que temía, sabía que pasaría y paso, aunque estúpidamente llegue al espejo de agua pensando en decirte lo que sentía por ti tuve que guardármelo y sonreír cuando me mostraste la foto de Hanna con esa sonrisa en tu rostro, si esa era la clase de A-M-O-R que me ofrecías me alegro no haberlo aceptado, me alegra no haber creído tus mentiras

Mientras discutían cada vez se acercaban más el uno al otro hasta quedar frente a frente, separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros, sus miradas eran intensas, en los reclamos había algo más que enojo, podía verse cuando deseaban los cuerpos de ambos estar juntos

-vaya, ahora tu vas a hablar de mentiras no? Si tu eres tan correcta explícame que diablos fue lo del bebé con Sully, que pretendías Brennan, que pretendes con todo este circo con Sully, lo amas? Anda contéstame, lo amas como me amas a mi?

-yo no te amo Booth!, ya no! Dijiste que amabas a Hanna y yo también me enamore de Sully, nuestro tiempo paso Booth

-no es verdad, me amas! Lo sé y puedo probártelo

-no puedes probar eso Booth

-puedo y lo haré en este momento

Brennan lo miro confusa, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, sus respiraciones se aceleraban más y más con la cercanía del otro, ella intento dar un paso atrás pero la pared del elevador se lo impidió, así, los escasos centímetros que los separaban fueron cubiertos por Booth y sus labios por fin estuvieron en contacto, se besaban apasionadamente, ambos lo deseaban, se amaban y no había manera de negarlo, el beso subió de intensidad, exploraban con vehemencia la boca del otro, las manos de Booth revolvían el cabello de Temperance mientras la besaba, sus labios dejaron de estar en contacto solo cuando Booth decidió que era momento de llenar su cuello de pequeños besos, ella disfrutaba atrayéndolo hacia sí mientras sus manos recorrían su ancha espalda. Poco a poco la ropa fue acumulándose en el piso del elevador, primero los abrigos, la blusa de ella y su sujetador, el cual había sido hábilmente retirado por Booth mientras recorría suavemente con sus manos los delicados senos de Temperance para después llenarlos de besos mientras ella se estremecía, él ansiaba el contacto con su cuerpo así que se despojo de su camisa y pronto no había ya más prendas que se interpusiera entre ellos.

-Booth… ohhh Booth- decía ella entre suspiros cuando el besaba su cuello, su respiración se aceleraba más a medida que el aumentaba sus caricias -Booth… basta… Booth… debemos detenernos…- dijo ella con dificultad haciendo uso de la poca racionalidad que las caricias de Booth aún no hacía desaparecer por completo, Booth no presto atención a esta petición, continuo besándola incansablemente, un leve gemido se escucho cuando él introdujo su dedo entre las piernas de Temperance y ella no tuvo más objeciones en continuar con lo que habían empezado.

Había amor, pero también mucho deseo y tensión acumuladas, ambos deseaban fervientemente ser completamente uno del otro, él ansiaba estar dentro de ella y ella deseaba sentirlo dentro, Brennan se abrazo fuertemente a él y ayudada por Booth enlazo ambas piernas en la cintura de él, Booth sostenía el peso del cuerpo de Temperance apoyándola contra la pared del elevador

-hazme el amor Booth- le dijo ella suavemente al oído, no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando, Huesos, su Huesos le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor, hacía apenas unas cuantas horas su vida le parecía un asco, pensaba que la mujer que amaba tendría un hijo con otro y se convencía a sí mismo de resignarse a perderla para siempre, y ahora, estaba ahí, a punto de hacerle el amor a esa mujer, él busco su rostro, quería verla a los ojos, quería decirle con la mirada cuanto la amaba, sus miradas se cruzaron y en ese instante con un hábil movimiento la penetro vigorosamente, un gemido salió de la boca de ambos, y dio inicio a un armonioso vaivén constante por momentos lento, por momentos rápido, ambos jadeaban y gemían demandando más y más placer, a pesar de haber tenido múltiples parejas sexuales, nada se comparaba con lo que Temperance estaba sintiendo en ese momento, jamás había experimentado tanto placer en su vida como con cada embestida que Booth le daba, y él, cada vez que entraba en ella alcanzaba el mayor placer que jamás había conocido, poco a poco su fueron acercando al punto máximo de placer, el entraba fuertemente una y otra vez en ella, las contracciones de ella alrededor de su miembro le excitaban más y más y fue así como una pequeña explosión de sensaciones llego a ambos desbordando todo el placer que podían proporcionarse, ambos quedaron agotados, él salió lentamente de ella, ella se mordió el labio inferior ante el placer que este último contacto le proporciono, Temperance bajo sus piernas lentamente de la cadera de Booth, y aunque las piernas les temblaban a ambos después del orgasmo que acababan de experimentar permanecieron unos instantes de pie abrazados para después lentamente deslizarse por la pared del elevador hasta quedar sentados junto a su ropa regada en el piso del elevador intentando normalizar su respiración.

La presa se quebró esa noche diría Sweets, no había vuelta atrás, habían hecho el amor, pero aun había muchas cosas que aclarar entre ellos.

**y bien... que les ha parecido? se que ni remotamente ocurrira algo asi en la serie pero ojala el capi del jueves nos deje ver por lo menos un buen beso de B&B no?**

**Saluditos y ojala dejen muchos reviews! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! :( la vdd no se ni como disculparme por dejar tanto tiempo abandonado este fic, pero entre que la inspiración me abandono por mucho tiempo y q tuve mucho trabajo pues ni como, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta!**

**Bienvenidos sean las nuevas lectoras (si es que las hay) y gracias por su paciencia a los que siguen la historia desde que la subí por primera vez**

**Cap 8.**

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos volvieran a respirar con normalidad, Temperance tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, Booth no sabía que decir, había imaginado cientos de veces como sería hacer el amor con ella y ninguno de esos sueños era remotamente comparable con lo que acababa de ocurrir, había sido increíble y sabía que la amaba y haría lo que fuera por recuperarla, pero también tenía miedo de la reacción de Brennan, decidió imitarla y comenzó a vestirse también, el silencio continuaba pero Booth no podía soportarlo más.

Brennan abrochaba el último botón de su abrigo cuando sintió los brazos de Booth rodeándola por la cintura

-que sigue ahora?- pregunto susurrándole al oído

Brennan sonrió amargamente –dijiste que debías pasar página… y lo hiciste, te pedí una oportunidad y dijiste que era demasiado tarde- hizo una pausa para limpiar una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Booth –lo que sigue ahora es olvidar que esto paso-

-no, no Temperance, yo jamás podré olvidar este momento, ha sido maravilloso tenerte entre mis brazos, sentirte mía, hacerte el amor-

-solo fue sexo, pasión, deseo… lo reconozco, ambos lo deseábamos desde hacía mucho tiempo Booth, pero tú no pudiste haberme hecho el amor porque no me amas-

-te amo, te amo como no he amado a nadie, tienes que creerme Temperance te amo- dijo tomando su mano, buscando la confianza con la que su compañera solía mirarlo, pero no la encontró

-Obtuviste lo que querías, demostraste cuan vulnerable soy ante ti, si Booth yo aún te amo pero sé que tu a mí no… hace algunos meses amabas a Hanna, así de pronto volviste a amarme?- dijo forzando una sonrisa irónica para alejar su llanto –ahórrate todo este numerito de que me amas Booth, eres como un niño pequeño, no sabes que quieres algo hasta que ves que alguien más lo tiene, si Sully no hubiera aparecido tu no estarías aquí pensando que sientes algo por mí, si Hanna no se hubiera ido estarías diciéndole a ella que la amas en vez de a mí, tu amor es así? Dura solo unos meses? Por cuánto tiempo me amarás esta vez?... tuviste tu oportunidad de cambiar página, déjame a mí hacer lo mismo, yo tampoco soy un premio de consolación Booth, todo seguirá como hasta ahora, Sully jamás se enterará y yo continuare con mis planes de tener un bebé y tu… tu puedes quedarte y respetar mi relación o si no eres de capaz de hacer eso por mi… puedes marcharte Booth, -

-pero Huesos…- dijo Booth tragando saliva, el peor escenario que había imaginado mientras se vestía en silencio hacia unos minutos estaba sucediendo y él no tenía idea de cómo evitarlo

-Booth lo que acaba de pasar…- una sacudida en el elevador cortó las palabras de Temperance, mientras una voz se escuchaba por el intercomunicador

-pueden escucharme?-

-si- contestaron ambos

-la energía eléctrica no ha regresado, pero conseguimos reparar la planta de luz artificial, en unos minutos los sacaremos de ahí- tan pronto como la voz cesó, el elevador comenzó a moverse y segundos después las puertas se abrieron, el encargado del edificio los esperaba ahí con un par de linternas –su apartamento esta en el siguiente piso Dra. Brennan, quiere que los guie hasta allá?-

-No, gracias Sr. Foster, conozco el camino, será mejor que acompañe al agente Booth a la salida del edificio-

-Huesos … - intento protestar el agente, el no quería irse, no sabiendo que Temperance se quedaba con la idea de que el no la amaba, pero ella ya había dado media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su apartamento, él la tomo del brazo para detenerla

-Booth… por favor, no puedo continuar con esta conversación, por favor… - dijo ella con un tono suplicante

Booth asintió, no quería dejar las cosas así, pero no sabía cómo explicarle que todo ese tiempo jamás había dejado de amarla, no sabía cómo recuperar su confianza, los avances que su relación había tenido los últimos dos meses se habían perdido por completo tras ese encuentro en el ascensor, así que decidió darle su espacio, regresaría al día siguiente esperando que ella estuviera dispuesta a escucharlo.

Cada hora tiene solo 60 minutos, cada uno de ellos tan solo 60 segundos, el paso de un segundo es prácticamente imperceptible, pero el tiempo es relativo, y cuando anhelas algo, los segundos que hay de por medio parecen nunca terminar.

Por fin había amanecido, los sucesos de la noche anterior cobraban nuevos matices, Temperance Brennan recién acababa de conciliar el sueño cuando un tierno beso en la frente la despertó, no era quien deseaba que fuera, lo sabía, su mente lo sabía pero aún así su corazón le jugó una mala pasada y de sus labios se escapo el nombre de aquel a quien realmente esperaba

-Booth?- murmuro y tomó la mano que dulcemente acariciaba su mejilla, y siguió dormida

Sully la miró algo confundido, no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar o más bien no quería estarlo, sabía perfectamente qué nombre habían pronunciado esos adormilados labios, sabía que lo suyo con Temperance jamás funcionaría y no era culpa suya, él la amaba y se lo demostraba cada momento, tampoco era culpa de ella, lo quería, sentía algo realmente especial por él pero ambos sabían que jamás llegaría a amarlo, porque ese único espacio en su corazón estaba ocupado ya desde hacía muchos años por alguien más. Supo que tenía que tomar una decisión, la amaba, pero tampoco podía seguir a su lado sabiendo que Booth jamás se alejaría de sus vidas, sería un sombra permanente en su relación y peor aún, ella jamás sería del todo feliz, limpió una lagrima que escapo de sus ojos, respiro hondo y se acerco para despertar con un beso a la mujer que amaba, un beso que quizá sería el último.

-Tempe… cariño…- susurro mientras besaba suavemente los labios de Brennan, quien lentamente abrió los ojos

-Sully- dijo sonriendo –pero como es que has vuelto tan pronto, dijiste q ibas por un par de semanas

-lo sé, quería estar aquí para cuando naciera el bebé de Ange, pero… - hizo una pausa, debía pensar muy bien lo que haría porque no habría marcha atrás, Brennan lo miro extrañada, se incorporo para mirar de frente a Sully que estaba sentado en el costado de la cama, cerca de donde ella estaba, la miró a los ojos y continuó –quería conocer al pequeño Hodgins, pero no será posible-

Brennan estaba completamente confundida –a que te refieres con que no será posible?, debes irte nuevamente? Esta vez puedo acompañarte, estoy segura de que Ángela entenderá, le traeremos un gran regalo al bebé- no supo por que dijo eso, no quería perderse el nacimiento, pero sintió que no debía separarse más tiempo de Sully

-no Tempe, lo que quiero decir es que… me voy… para siempre…-

Temperance Brennan no dijo nada, no comprendía por qué Sully le decía eso, se quedo unos instantes, observándolo contrariada, buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos de Sully

-no me mires así Tempe, ambos sabemos que es lo mejor-

-yo… yo no entiendo tu decisión… Sully yo…- su voz se quebró mientras intentaba hilar las palabras apropiadas, pero no dio con ellas, se sentía terriblemente culpable por hacer el amor con Booth la noche anterior, ni siquiera sentía que tuviera el derecho de preguntar a Sully por qué se iba de esa manera, se sintió increíblemente indefensa y no pudo contener más su llanto

-cariño, no llores- dijo Sully mientras la abrazaba, ella dejaba correr libremente sus lagrimas, gracias a Booth había aprendido la importancia de la confianza en una relación de pareja, y también gracias a él fue que había traicionado esa confianza, ahora estaba terriblemente confundida, no sabía exactamente el motivo de su llanto, le dolía perder a Sully, le dolía no querer pedirle que se quedará, le dolía que las cosas con Booth hubieran salido tanto de control, le dolía que la primera vez con Booth hubiera estado llena de pasión pero no de amor, le dolían tantas cosas que liberaba llorando abrazada al cuello de Sully.

Por fin se calmo un poco, se aparto de Sully y le dedico una ligera sonrisa –supongo que debí saberlo desde el principio no?, lo dice la lógica, todo principio debe tener un fin…

-Tempe, no quiero que sufras, y tampoco quiero sufrir, es por eso que me voy- dijo Sully limpiando una última lágrima del rostro de Temperance –se que no me amas Tempe, hace algunos años lo nuestro fue real, hasta que tuve la brillante idea de irme y dejar que ese agente que tienes por compañero te enamorara…

-Sully yo no amo a…- intento interrumpirlo Brennan, pero Sully continuo

-te amo Tempe, por favor se feliz, esta vez tienes que enfrentar lo que sientes y… si regreso en 5 o 10 años espero verte muy feliz linda- dijo depositando un beso en sus labios y se marcho

Una vez más Temperance Brennan estaba sola, pero esta vez no iba a dar la vuelta y encontrar el rostro sonriente de Booth invitándola a almorzar para distraerla y hacerla sentir mejor como cuando Sully se fue por primera vez, ahora ni siquiera sabía qué pasaría con Booth, habían tenido sexo en el ascensor, eso era un hecho, pero de lo que ella no estaba segura era de si habían hecho el amor, físicamente no había nada que reprochar, Booth había sido un excelente amante, pasión hubo, deseo también, pero… amor?, como estaría su relación ahora que Sully se había marchado?, ya no había nada que confesar, ella sabía que Booth la amaba o por lo menos que alguna vez la amo pero aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa frase "Hanna no es un premio de consolación" y entonces… ella si había sido un premio de consolación después de que Hanna se fue? , Booth sabía que ella lo amaba, por lo menos hasta antes de que llegara Sully, después ella se había encargado de negarlo una y mil veces, todo lo que había que decir estaba dicho, evitando sufrir, sin saberlo, le habían hecho más daño al otro, si ella le decía a Booth que aún lo amaba, a él le importaría? Era solo deseo lo que Booth sentía por ella o aun la amaba?. Miles de preguntas sin respuestas se agolpaban en su mente haciéndola sentir más desprotegida que nunca.

Para Brennan, ese encuentro en el ascensor había sido el final de su conexión con Booth, aun cuando Sully no estuviera más en la ecuación, para Booth… que había sido ese encuentro para Booth?

**que les parecio? bueno, malo, muy malo? cualquier comentario es infinitamente agradecido y si tienen alguna sugerencia tambien! ;)**

**Como confesión y ya p terminar, este fic tomo un curso un poco distinto despues de ver toooda la temporada y en particular este cap fue un poco mi desahogo al descontento de la manera en la que Brennan y Booth de lían, insisto en que falto algo algo no se que! solo se que un simple "estoy embarazada" no es suficiente!, mi punto es que ****antes de ausentarme había pensado en terminarlo ya, pero creo que ya hay nuevas ideas en mi cabecilla que me pueden dar unos cinco capis mas, pero la vdd es que si este fic existe es gracias a ustedes, asi que hare lo que me digan =D**

**Besos y ... espero sus comments jejeje ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Aqui esta el siguiente cap, me tarde un poquitin en subir porque queria adelantar los caps siguientes p no hacerlas esperar mucho con las siguientes actualizaciones que estan programadas para el viernes 15 y lunes 18 de junio =D**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews! d vdd me ponen muy feliz ;)**

**Cap. 9**

El alba llegaba, Booth no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cama el resto de la noche desde que regreso del departamento de Brennan, hasta hacia un par de horas no entendía el porqué de la reacción de ella en el elevador, habían hecho el amor, por fin habían cedido a esa pasión que los consumía desde que se conocieron, pensó que después de aquel encuentro irían a su apartamento y hablarían de sus sentimientos todo este tiempo, por fin dejarían atrás a Hanna y a Sully, sus arrepentimientos, sus miedos, todo, todo quedaría atrás para dar paso a ese amor tan grande que se tenían; pero no fue así, ella le había pedido que se marchara, él no logro ver en sus azules ojos más que decepción y tristeza, no supo qué hacer, no supo que decir así que se marcho tal como ella se lo pidió, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y salmar sus sentimientos y emociones que estaban a flor de piel después de haberle hecho el amor a la mujer que tanto amaba y deseaba.

Ahora todo estaba más claro y se daba pequeños golpes en la frente al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, ella era especial, quería hacerla suya, lo deseaba mucho, pero no quería que fuera de esa manera, quería que ella se sintiera la mujer más amada y especial, y en lugar de eso se había dejado llevar por la pasión, él solo quería besarla, demostrarle que aunque lo negara ella aún lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella, un beso… era todo lo que quería pero las cosas se le salieron de control, quiso ir por todo, no presto atención los tres segundos de cordura cuando ella le pidió que se detuviera, ella sabía que no era lo correcto continuar y a él no le importo, en ese momento solo quería hacerla suya, saber que aunque Temperance estuviera con Sully era él el que realmente estaba en su corazón, después ella no puso ninguna objeción y continuaron hasta terminar.

-_en verdad que soy un idiota! -_ pensaba Booth mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se revolvía el cabello en un intento por entender por qué diablos no se había detenido cuando Brennan se lo pidió _–como pude haberle hecho esto a ella? Es… mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, la mujer a la que amo y… la hice pensar que mi amor por ella fue pasajero, que lo de anoche no fue más que un capricho, un deseo- _no tenía la más remota idea de cómo iba a arreglar la ya de por si frágil relación con Huesos, pero no podía dejar pasar un segundo más.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y como una alusión a lo que ocurría en la vida de Brennan, Sully salía y Booth intentaba entrar

-Hola Sully, yo… no pensaba encontrarte aquí, pensé que estabas de viaje y yo… bueno vine por Huesos para llevarla al laboratorio, tenemos un caso que…- su explicación fue interrumpida por Sully

-cuando vas a dejar de fingir Seeley? - pregunto Sully con una media sonrisa y dando una palmada en los hombros de su amigo

Booth se quedo paralizado al darse cuenta de que con lo que había pasado la noche anterior no solo estaba en riesgo todo lo que durante los últimos 7 años había forjado con Brennan, sino que también la amistad que llego a tener con Sully estaba a punto de perderse –no sé a qué te refieres Sully- mintió

-Vamos a desayunar viejo, quieres? Creo que Tempe aun no estará lista para ir al Jeffersonian- Booth no pudo negarse, no quiso negarse, también tenía que disculparse con su viejo amigo por haberle traicionado de esa manera, lo que menos hubiera deseado era interponerse entre otra pareja, estaba en contra de lo que él creía, de sus valores, y se sentía profundamente mal por ello.

Había un pequeño restaurante cerca del edificio, ahí se llevo a cabo esa conversación que le hizo saber a Booth que no debía darse por vencido, 40 minutos habían pasado, Booth y Sully recordaban cuando habían sido compañeros, como se volvieron amigos, Booth creyó distinguir cierta nostalgia en la mirada de Sully cuando recordaron aquel caso de un cocodrilo en Florida, Booth tenía una evaluación psicológica y Sully fue el encargado de cubrirlo, estuvo a punto de rechazarlo, no quería trabajar con los "cerebritos" del Jeffersonian, nunca sabría qué tan distinta sería la situación en ese momento si su presencia no hubiera sido parte del juego, lo único que sabía era que no debía interponerse más entre dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, tardo un poco más de tiempo que Hanna en aceptarlo, porque prácticamente se había dado cuenta desde que vio las profundas e intensas miradas que Booth y Brennan se dedicaban inconscientemente, pero fue hasta que escucho la sinceridad de los pensamientos de una adormilada Brennan que se decidió a marcharse y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso.

-sé que siempre has cuidado de ella Seeley, y sé que seguirás haciéndolo, sé que no permitirás que nadie le haga daño- este comentario tomo por sorpresa a Booth, ya que después de haber estado hablando de "cosas de chicos" en el FBI no esperaba que de pronto dirigiera la conversación exactamente al punto que él quería evitar.

-te refieres a Huesos? Claro que siempre la cuidare, es mi… compañera, mi amiga, jamás dejaría que alguien la dañara- contesto Booth convencido de sus palabras

-eso te incluye a ti viejo…-

-no entiendo a que te refieres-

-sé que la amas… y, sé que ella te ama, no creas que no ha sido difícil aceptarlo, créeme lo ha sido, pero no puedo luchar contra una verdad de ese tamaño, una verdad que gritaba en mi cara cada vez que la besaba o le hacía el amor, sabía que no era yo en quien pensaba… creo que Hanna sintió lo mismo- concluyo Sully mirando hacia el vacio

-Sully yo…- Booth no supo que contestar a las palabras de Sully, no lo esperaba, y a decir verdad ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias que lo ocurrido entre Brennan y él podrían traer para Sully, hasta el momento en que se topo con él fuera del ascensor y se sintió fatal

-no digas nada amigo, solo hazla muy feliz de acuerdo? – dijo Sully levantándose de su asiento y colocando algunos billetes en la mesa –yo invito esta vez-

-Sully, espera… a donde irás? Te quedarás en DC?

- regreso al Caribe Booth, creo que ahí pertenezco, quizá algún día regrese a saludarlos, tu sabes… cuando haya superado todo esto- dijo sonriendo y levantando una mano a manera de despedida antes de salir por la puerta y perderse entre las calles de DC.

Fue la última vez que Booth supo de Sully

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta del apartamento de Brennan, ella se acerco con una taza de café en la mano, estaba a punto de salir para el Jeffersonian, se asomo por la mirilla y al ver a Booth afuera respiro profundo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta

-Hola Booth, hay algún caso que no pueda esperar a que llegue al laboratorio? Estaba a punto de salir para allá- dijo ella con el tono más normal que pudo aparentar para después dar un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Hola Huesos yo… yo solo quería saber que estas bien… que estamos bien… - dijo Booth algo confundido ante la reacción de Brennan, la verdad es que iba preparado para todo excepto para una actitud tan normal por parte de ella

-claro q estoy bien Booth, por que no habría de estarlo… y nosotros… bueno, estamos bien, tampoco hay una razón para lo contrario- respondió dando el último sorbo a su café y dirigiéndose a la cocina a depositar la taza sucia.

Booth no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, dudo por un momento de su cordura, ¿acaso lo del ascensor había sido solo un sueño? ¿lo que Sully acababa de decirle también había sido una alucinación? O por qué demonios Brennan estaba de lo más normal?

-pasa algo Booth- preguntó Brennan al verlo inmóvil en su sala –Booth?- repitió ella al no obtener respuesta

-no… yo… quise decir si! Si pasa algo, pasa todo!- dijo Booth por fin

-estas bien? Tal vez hoy deberías reportarte enfermo, yo puedo ir en mi auto al laboratorio y tú podrías regresar a casa, quizá sea algo de agotamiento lo que tu…-

-no, no estoy bien- la interrumpió Booth

-entonces puedes quedarte aquí, llamaré a un médico camino al Jeffersonian- contesto ella tomando su chaqueta y su bolso dispuesta a dirigirse a la puerta para salir de ahí.

En ese momento supo que no estaba loco, todo lo que recordaba había pasado, solo que ella ya lo había bloqueado, aprendió a hacerlo cuando estuvo en casas hogar después de ser abandonada por sus padres, aprendió a bloquear recuerdos que le hacían daño, aprendió a ignorarlos, a fingir que jamás habían pasado, Huesos, su compañera, su amiga le hubiera puesto la mano en la frente, le hubiera preguntado que síntomas tenía y le habría amenazado para que guardara reposo, esta Brennan que tenía enfrente no había hecho nada de eso, su tono de voz era amable, pero distante, evitaba estar cerca de él y no lo miraba a los ojos, la sentía más esquiva que cuando comenzaron a trabajos juntos de nuevo un año después de lo de Cleo Geller.

Brennan estaba tan ocupada evitando ver hacia donde estaba Booth mientras buscaba sus llaves dentro de su bolso que no se dio cuenta cuando éste se paro justo en el camino que la llevaba a la puerta

-no necesito un medico-

-bueno entonces vuelve a tu departamento y descansa vale?, te veré mañana, espero que estés mejor- dijo intentando esquivarlo para dirigirse a la puerta

-no estaré mejor hasta que hablemos-

-Booth es tarde, no tengo tiempo de hablar, lo que sea que quieras hablar lo discutiremos en otro momento

-sé que Sully se fue- dijo él

-así es, Sully se ha ido, eso es lo que querías hablar? Bien, no hay más que decir así que me voy- dijo ella tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Booth de contestar algo y aprovechándose de que Booth se distrajo un poco ante la respuesta paso rápidamente a su lado dirigiéndose ya a la puerta, él reacciono y le tomo por la muñeca

-no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que hablemos de… de lo que paso anoche-

La fortaleza de Brennan se cayó en ese momento, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, así que ella agacho la mirada, tranquilizo su respiración como si con eso pudiera calmar también sus pensamientos y dio un paso atrás cuando noto que Booth se acercaba, soltando también la mano que sostenía el agente

-lo siento, siento que haya pasado así, yo…-

-Booth- le interrumpió ella más calmada, al parecer esos segundos habían bastado para fortalecer su impenetrabilidad –estoy consciente de lo que ha pasado, nos dejamos llevar por un deseo acumulado de muchos años, hoy perdí a Sully, si seguimos hablando de lo que pasó anoche sé que también voy a perderte a ti, y no quiero, por el momento no puedo decir que sea tu amiga, me siento insoportablemente lejos de ti como para utilizar ese calificativo, pero puedo decir que soy tu compañera y me gusta trabajar contigo, por el momento es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, no sé si podamos tener la relación que teníamos antes de Hanna, antes de Sully o incluso antes de esa noche fuera de la oficina de Sweets, lo único que sé es que estamos como en el principio, quizá un poco más atrás, confío en ti como compañero, sé que jamás dejarás que me pase algo en el campo, sé que eres un excelente tirador y un agente extraordinario; pero no puedo confiar en ti como amigo, solo… no puedo- su voz amenazaba con quebrarse y los ojos de Booth se llenaban de lagrimas contenidas ante las palabras de Brennan, ella se aclaro la voz y continuo –sé que también tengo responsabilidad en lo que paso anoche, no puedo decir que no lo deseaba, pero no es así como imagine que sería romper las leyes de la física, tal vez sea hora de que deje de buscar algo que aunque sabía que no existía me empeñe en encontrar, tal vez sea hora de que regresemos a como éramos cuando nos conocimos, no nos hacíamos daño… - el tomo nuevamente su mano y la estrecho entre las de él

-Huesos… te prometo que haré que vuelvas a creer en mí, a confiar en mí, a sentirte protegida conmigo, que puedas volver a sentirme como tu amigo y como la persona que más te ama en el mundo

-no sé si eso pase de nuevo Booth- dijo Brennan conteniendo ahora también las lagrimas en sus ojos –como te dije, no puedo prometer nada ahora, solo mi compañía resolviendo casos… y, te pido por favor que no volvamos a mencionar nada de lo de anoche

Booth asintió y beso su mano, ella hizo un enorme esfuerzo por deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y liberando su mano de las manos de Booth se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta

-te espero en el auto- dijo dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa

A Booth le tomo un par de minutos deshacerse de ese sentimiento de impotencia que le invadió cuando ella le rechazo un par de años atrás, más de siete años a su lado y seguían en el mismo punto, o como ella le había dicho… quizá un poco más atrás, pero lo lograría, sin duda lograría llegar a ese momento perfecto en su relación en el que la confianza era tal que ella le pidió tener un hijo suyo, ese momento perfecto que esta vez no desperdiciaría.

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, advierto que los siguientes caps contienen, el cap 10: algo de miel y el cap 11: escenas no aptas p menores y tb algo de miel! jajaja nos vemos por aqui el viernes (y si me veo muuuy motivada por sus comments nos vemos el miercoles jijiji)**

**Bss!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Ya sé que probablemente me odian xq no subí el cap. el viernes, la vdd es que me encantaron sus reviews e intente subirlo desde el miércoles pero a un virus se le ocurrió meterse a mi lap a molestar un poco y bueno hasta hoy pude tenerla de vuelta.**

**Espero que este cap. les guste y haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Cap. 10**

Booth acomodaba dos cafés en la charola de su SUV mientras marcaba un número en su celular

-Hola Huesos! Buen día! -

-Hola Booth!- contestó la antropóloga al otro lado de la línea, en el rostro de Booth se dibujo una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su compañera –recibí una llamada de Cam debemos…

-ir a las afueras de la ciudad… voy en camino a tu apartamento con un par de deliciosos cafés

-Gracias Booth, sabes que el mío es con leche…- no pudo terminar la frase por que Booth la interrumpió

-descremada y solo una cucharada de azúcar, lo sé- él casi pudo percibir la sonrisa de ella al otro lado de la línea –estaré ahí en 10 minutos Huesos- colgó y arranco la camioneta con rumbo al departamento de la antropóloga.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde aquel día en que le prometió no volver a tocar el tema, su trato cercano y de complicidad hacía que eso que había pasado hacia 180 días pareciera muy lejano, en un principio Booth quiso darle su espacio a Brennan, temía que ella se sintiera presionada por él para regresar a la relación tan estrecha que tenían antes de Afganistán y las Islas Maluku; pero no pudo, para él era tan natural como respirar estar cerca de ella, sobre todo si ella le necesitaba. Había sido muy difícil para él fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos, Brennan intentaba actual normal, pero él sabía perfectamente que para ella también había sido difícil fingir que solo eran compañeros, fingir que no se preocupaban el uno por el otro de la manera en que solían hacerlo, abandonar las charlas en el Founding Fathers, limitarse al contacto profesional como lo hicieron en un principio, ahora eso había quedado atrás y cada vez se acercaban más a su antigua relación, las cenas de comida tailandesa en el apartamento de Brennan habían regresado, las bromas en la SUV camino a una escena del crimen, las miradas intensas y los abrazos espontáneos regresaban poco a poco desde aquel día…

***Flashback 3 meses atrás***

"_Booth llego al Jeffersonian buscando a Huesos; desde que habían decidido olvidar lo que paso entre ellos Booth ya no iba por ella a su departamento, se veían en la escena del crimen, en el laboratorio, en el FBI, donde fuera excepto en su departamento_

_-Ange, y Huesos?- pregunto intrigado Booth al no encontrarla por ningún lado_

_-Llamo hace algunos minutos, dijo que no se sentía bien y que por hoy se ausentaría del laboratorio- contesto la artista, tan rápido como Booth escucho estas palabras dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina –Booth, por favor no vayas a verla, dijo que estaba bien, que solo necesitada descansar y…- las palabras de Ángela fueron interrumpidas por Booth_

_-conociendo a Huesos debe sentirse realmente mal para no venir al laboratorio, lo mejor será que vaya y compruebe que realmente lo que necesita es solo descanso o si debo obligarla a ir al médico-_

_-escucha Booth, iré yo en unos minutos, solo estoy esperando que venga Hodgins para dejarle al bebé-_

_-déjame ir a mi Ange, por favor- pidió el agente tomando la mano de la artista_

_- a decir verdad no creo que se sienta muy cómoda contigo Booth, me pidió que si preguntabas te dijera que había tenido que salir de la ciudad por un par de días, yo… yo sé lo que pasó entre ustedes la noche del apagón, ella aún está muy vulnerable aunque no lo aparente, no creo que verte de en su departamento sea conveniente-_

_-sé que no soy tu persona favorita, confiaste en mi para hacer feliz a Huesos y lo único que logré fue hacerla sufrir, pero no más Ange, no voy a pedir más de lo que ella quiera darme, si quiere que seamos compañeros lo seremos, y si algún día puede considerarme de nuevo su amigo y dejarme traspasar el muro que reconstruyo doblemente alto… ese día será el más feliz de mi vida, por ahora solo soy su compañero, lo sé, pero incluso los compañeros se preocupan por la salud del otro…-_

_Algo vio Ángela en los ojos de Booth, era dolor, era angustia, era ansiedad por ir corriendo al lado de Brennan y comprobar que estaba bien, ella supo interpretarlo y decidió dejarle al destino el resto –está bien Booth, ve tu… pero si Brennan pregunta quién te dijo dile que Cam, quizá el organigrama la mantenga a salvo cuando Brennan se recupere…-_

_-Gracias Angie!- dijo Booth dándole una tierna mirada al pequeño Michael que Ángela tenía entre sus brazos_

_Booth tocó un par de veces la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna, marco al celular de Temperance y tampoco dio resultado, quiso pensar que estaba dormida y por eso no contestaba, bajo a recepción y no tardo nada en conseguir que el portero le abriera la puerta del departamento de Brennan, entro y la llamó desde la sala, al continuar sin recibir respuesta avanzó más hasta llegar a su cuarto y ahí estaba ella recostada en su cama con demasiada fiebre como para querer siquiera intentar levantarse_

_-Huesos, estas ardiendo en fiebre, voy a llevarte al hospital- dijo colocando su mano en la febril frente de Brennan_

_-no Booth- respondió ella apenas con fuerza –es una infección en las vías respiratorias, me tome un medicamento muy fuerte y es normal que me sienta así por un par de horas, ya pasará –se sentía tan mal que no tenía ganas de discutir con Booth, sabía que aunque se lo pidiera no se marcharía_

_-bueno, pues me quedaré contigo hasta que ese efecto pase-_

_-no es necesario Booth, voy a dormirme y seguro cuando despierte estaré mejor- intento convencerle_

_-te dije que voy a quedarme, intenta dormir-_

_Ese era el último dialogo que recordaba Brennan, después se quedo profundamente dormida y despertó varias horas después efectivamente sintiéndose mejor._

_Durante las 7 horas que durmió Booth estuvo siempre al pendiente de ella, en cuanto la notaba inquieta sabía que era a causa de la fiebre, busco compresas de agua fría para ponérselas en la frente y cuando ya la notaba tranquila regresaba al sillón desde el que la vigilaba, no quería que Brennan sintiera que estaba invadiendo su espacio._

_-estuviste ahí todo este tiempo?- le pregunto Brennan asombrada cuando se despertó y vio el reloj percatándose que eran las 6 de la tarde_

_-así es, tenía que asegurarme de que estarías bien…- contesto él aun desde el sillón_

_-puedo cuidarme sola Booth, no necesito que nadie lo haga por mí, ya puedes irte, estaré bien, la fiebre ha pasado y preferiría estar sola_

_El rostro de Booth reflejaba algo de tristeza y dolor ante la frialdad de la antropóloga, se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la cama de Brennan_

–_Ange llamo un par de veces, le dije que dormías, quizá quieras llamarle para decirle que estas mejor- dijo mientras le daba el teléfono y salió de la recamara._

_Había pasado alrededor de media hora desde que Brennan había terminado de hablar con su amiga, pensó que Booth se habría ido ya, se arrepintió por haberle pedido que se marchara, lo extrañaba, ser su compañera nunca sería suficiente, pero no sabía cómo regresar a la normalidad de su relación con él, intentó recordar el momento en el que Booth se convirtió en más que su compañero, buscó entre sus recuerdos el punto en el que se volvió parte fundamental de su vida, pero no lo encontró, no supo cuando o como fue, paso así sin darse cuenta, y a pesar de todo el daño que se hicieron en algún momento sabía que ese sentimiento no había desaparecido._

_Aun se sentía algo débil y no quería levantarse, pero sintió hambre así que perezosamente se estiro para acomodar el teléfono en la mesa de noche, se incorporo y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la cama entró Booth con una charola_

_-aún no deberías levantarte Huesos, debes descansar-_

_-tengo hambre- replicó ella_

_-lo sé, es por eso que te he preparado esta sopa, es un remedio casero de Pops, solía dárnoslo a Jared y a mí cuando nos enfermábamos, perdón si me tarde, salí a comprar algunas cosas- le decía mientras acomodaba la charola para que pudiera comer cómodamente sin tener que levantarse de la cama, Brennan estaba tan sorprendida que no pregunto nada, se limito a disfrutar la sopa que Booth le había llevado_

_Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, la situación no era del todo cómoda, aunque Brennan estaba feliz porque Booth no se había ido, estaba ahí, para ella, para cuidarla, protegerla, demostrándole lo importante que era para él, pero no sabía cómo decírselo; Booth no sabía si Brennan continuaba sintiéndose incomoda con su presencia así que continuaba manteniendo su distancia, de pronto ella rompió el silencio_

_-seguro te aburriste mucho mientras me cuidabas_

_-no tanto, después de mucho buscar encontré un libro no tan aburrido- dijo mostrándole lo que había estado leyendo_

_-Booth… eso no es un libro, es una historieta que seguramente dejó Parker alguna vez que vino-_

_-ahh… ya veo, es por eso que me estaba pareciendo bastante entretenido- ante lo que la antropóloga sonrió_

_Después de ese comentario siguieron varios hasta convertirse en una amena conversación, la distancia se disipo y de pronto Booth estaba ya sentado junto donde estaba Brennan, la primera vez que ella deposito su confianza en él hacía varios años nunca estaría clara, no supo en qué momento dejo pasar a través de la barrera que había construido a ese atractivo y arrogante agente al que jamás pensó que llegaría a amar, pero esta vez ella sabía perfectamente que ese Booth que estaba a su lado era el mismo que la había salvado una y mil veces, el mismo que había recibido un disparo por ella, el que siempre estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara y así sin decidirlo ya había permitido que Booth traspasara una vez más esa muralla._

_***Fin del flashback***_

-Booth!- gritó la antropóloga en el oído del agente, lo cual hizo que este brincara del susto para diversión de Brennan

-cielos! Huesos me asustaste-

-te lo merecías! Ni siquiera notaste cuando me subí al auto, tuve que… traerte a la realidad- dijo ella tomando su café, Booth sonrió, amaba verla reír, encendió la SUV y partieron para la escena del crimen.

Al parecer no iba a ser un caso fácil, habían encontrado partes de al menos 5 cuerpos, todos de diferentes edades y sexo, llevaban ahí por lo menos 10 años, tendrían que identificarlos y determinar si la causa de muerte había sido homicidio, Booth había ido al FBI, mientras el equipo del Jeffersonian continuaba clasificando los restos encontrado, por la tarde Booth se apareció por el Jeffersonian con algo de tailandesa

-Hora de cenar Huesos!- dijo el agente entrando a la oficina de Brennan –tengo buenas noticias!

-averiguaste algo con los bocetos que te envió Ángela?- contesto ella sin voltear a verlo, concentrada en lo que leía en su ordenador

-no, bueno si, al parecer no fue homicidio, pero tendremos que ir a Nueva York para confirmarlo-

-que? – dijo despegando por fin la vista de la pantalla

-salimos mañana temprano, así que será mejor que cenemos en tu casa mientras preparas tu maleta, deberá ser pequeña, solo iremos un par de días- decía Booth apurándola a ponerse su chaqueta para salir del laboratorio

-Booth basta!, no hagas eso, yo sola puedo… ay Booth…- refunfuñaba Brennan mientras Booth la guiaba hacia la salida tomándola delicadamente de la cintura.

Ángela que observaba la escena desde su oficina sonrió, pensando en lo distantes que parecían esos días cuando Hanna y Sully sin quererlo se interponían en el destino de esos dos, que sin duda era estar juntos, suspiró y continuó acomodando algunos papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio mientras esperaba que Hodgins terminara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en el laboratorio.

Al subirse a la camioneta Booth se dio cuenta que había olvidado la comida tailandesa en la oficina de Brennan, así que tuvo que regresar corriendo por ella, no sin antes recibir las burlas de Brennan por su distracción, entró rápidamente y cuando iba de regresó se topo con Ángela

-Ange, que bueno que te veo! Tendré que ir con Huesos a NY mañana, cerraremos este caso en conjunto con la oficina regional de allá, serán solo un par de días así que sigue en pie lo del viernes, vas a ayudarme cierto? En cuanto regresemos me haré cargo del resto

-claro que lo haré!

-realmente crees que sea una buena idea?, es decir… que tal si no le gusta

-Creo que será una sorpresa maravillosa Booth… recuerdas cuando Max y Russ estaban en prisión y tu llevaste un árbol de Navidad? … Brennan me lo platico con la misma ilusión de una niña de cinco años abriendo sus regalos, una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, créeme es algo que nunca ha tenido y creo que le encantará, debajo de esas miles de capas de híper racionalidad hay una pequeña esperando ser sorprendida.

-Gracias Ánge! Por esto y por todo- dijo dándole un abrazo a la artista para después salir corriendo hacia donde lo esperaba Brennan, lo menos que quería era que sospechara algo.

Esa noche cenaron y bromearon por un par de horas, estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, dormida ella se acurruco entre sus brazos, el se despertó y la abrazo, se acomodo mejor, sintió deseos de besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor, solo una vez había podido experimentar la maravilla de estar con ella, de llenarla, de sentirla y moría por hacerlo de nuevo, pero sabía que no era el momento, sabía que estaban en el mejor punto de su relación desde hacía mucho tiempo, no iba a precipitar las cosas, así que solo beso su frente y continuaron dormidos hasta que llego el alba y con el nuevo día mil oportunidades de reescribir la historia, ellos sabían que iban a NY a cerrar un caso, pero el destino quizá les tenía preparado algo más.

**Espero les haya gustado y no les haya aburrido, fue como un poco de transición, pero ahí viene lo bueno… con ese viajecito a NY! Ustedes que creen que pase?**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Gracias x leer ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí esta la continuación, una disculpa por la demora y espero que les guste**

**Cap. 11**

Un par de siluetas se abrían paso entre la multitud de personas a través de los pasillos del Aeropuerto Internacional de Dulles

-te dije que era una mala idea cenar antes de preparar las maletas Booth, nos quedamos dormidos- se quejaba Brennan mientras subían rápidamente por las escaleras eléctricas que los conduciría a la sala de abordaje

-Huesos solo corre o nos dejará el avión- contestó Booth buscando con la mirada los señalamientos que le indicaran hacia donde se encontraba la puerta 28D, para su buena suerte resulto ser la primera puerta con la que se toparon al salir corriendo de las escaleras

-espere! Espere! Ese es nuestro vuelo- grito Booth al ver que estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta de abordaje

Ambos tomaron sus asientos y respiraron profundamente mientras el avión iniciaba ya maniobras de despegue

-que suerte que no teníamos equipaje que documentar, todo lo que necesitamos lo tenemos aquí, dijo Booth señalando dos pequeñas maletas que habían colocado debajo de sus asientos

-habla por ti, yo no estoy tan segura de haber empacado lo necesario

-Huesos solo estaremos un par de días, no necesitarás mucho, por qué las mujeres siempre quieren llevar toneladas de ropa a donde sea que vayan?- pregunto Booth de manera retórica

-dado el número de pasajeros y la capacidad del avión no sería posible que una persona llevara ni siquiera una tonelada de equipaje Booth, creo que el máximo que podría llevar sería…- la explicación de Brennan se detuvo al notar una sonrisa en Booth –oh! Ya entiendo! Solo fue una exageración para enfatizar tu idea de que las mujeres llevan mucho equipaje! – exclamo feliz de haber entendido la broma de Booth, ambos rieron y continuaron platicando de cualquier cosa, como solían hacerlo, los silencios incómodos habían quedado atrás hacía varias semanas, se podría decir que su relación era más solida que nunca.

El vuelo era realmente corto, poco más de una hora, así que apenas daba tiempo a las aeromozas de ofrecer algunas bebidas y botanas a los pasajeros

-desea algo de beber señor?

-un poco de soda por favor

-y para su esposa?

-no! ella no es mi esposa – se apresuro a contestar Booth al tiempo que Brennan contestaba -no! él no es mi esposo!, es solo mi… amigo-

-lo siento, es que parecen tan… enamorados- ambos se ruborizaron ante el comentario de la sobrecargo

-considero que no es apropiado hacer conclusiones sobre las relaciones interpersonales de los pasajeros- comento Brennan, ante lo cual la sobrecargo optó por ofrecer una disculpa y retirarse.

-Huesos no tenías porque ser tan grosera- le dijo Booth

-no pretendía serlo, solo dije que no me parecía correcto su comportamiento, lo cual es cierto- argumento la antropóloga

-lo único que digo es que deberías intentar ser un poco más amable con las personas Huesos-

-fui cortés Booth, no se a que te refieras con "ser más amable"-

-podrías por ejemplo sonreírles un poco, no sé, quizá utilizar un tono un poco menos gruñón…- dijo Booth lanzándole una mirada divertida, esperando un comentario de Brennan negando lo que él decía, lo que no esperaba era que Brennan respondiera lanzándole la pequeña almohada que estaba en su asiento

-eso fue amable, necesitaba una almohada más para no torcerme el cuello en estos incómodos asientos- dijo acomodando la pequeña almohada debajo de su cabeza

-no Booth! y yo que utilizare?- reclamo ella

-eso debiste pensar antes de arrojármela!- contesto riendo mientras se acomodaba a un más en su asiento exagerando lo cómodo que estaba con las dos almohadas y cerró los ojos fingiendo q iba a dormir

Brennan se incorporo un poco de su asiento para tomar la almohada, pero en el momento en que iba a darle un tirón para tenerla de vuelta con ella Booth la sostuvo, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de él, él moría por besarla, la tenía tan cerca y a ella parecía no disgustarle la idea, ella alternaba su mirada entre los labios de Booth y sus cafés ojos, el estaba como hipnotizado, sus miradas se cruzaron y por un mágico instante se perdieron hasta que la señal para que se colocaran los cinturones de seguridad los hizo regresar a la realidad, algo contrariados se acomodaron en sus asientos intentando no darle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, aunque los corazones de ambos palpitaban tan fuerte y rápido como los de dos adolescentes enamorados. Era la segunda vez en ese vuelo que habían estado a punto de besarse, Booth tenía un buen presentimiento, el primer intento lo había buscado él, pero este segundo acercamiento estaba seguro de que no había sido solo un accidente como hábilmente lo hizo parecer Brennan, quizá después de todo ese amargo camino recorrido unos meses atrás, por fin estaban cerca de la felicidad.

En la oficina de Nueva York los recibieron un par de agentes, el agente Kenner, alto, de complexión atlética, muy similar a la de Booth, de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos claros, de facciones fuertes y atractivas, el otro era el agente Pendrell, también bastante atractivo, aunque no tanto como Kenner, ambos se presentaron con Booth y Brennan, indicándoles que les pondrían al tanto de la información que tenían para poder cerrar el caso

-Dra. Brennan es todo un placer conocerla, su fama como la mejor antropóloga ha llegado hasta nuestras oficinas- dijo tomándola del brazo para guiarla hacia la oficina donde les presentarían los datos que tenían del caso, ignorando por completo a Booth

-Gracias agente Kenner- respondió Brennan volteando para asegurarse que Booth no sé quedará atrás.

Entre los documentos que llevaba Brennan estaban algunos retratos que había hecho Ángela con los restos encontrados, tan pronto estuvieron instalados en la oficina del agente Kenner, Brennan comenzó a describir lo que habían descubierto en el laboratorio.

-los restos correspondían a tres niños y dos adultos, los niños debían ser parientes en un grado muy cercano puesto que compartían algunas características físicas, la causa de muerte fueron contusiones severas en el cráneo de los tres pequeños así como en la mujer adulta, el varón adulto falleció por ahogamiento, como saben, los cuerpos fueron encontrados en un río a las afueras de la ciudad de Washington, pero pudimos determinar que se ahogo a varios kilómetros de ahí, los restos fueron arrastrados como consecuencia de las recientes lluvias.

-como supongo ya le habrá comentado el agente Booth, suponemos que los restos pertenecen a los Friedman, una familia que fue reportada como desaparecida hace 10 años, los padres, dos pequeñas y un varón, fueron a DC para una reunión y no regresaron, los reporto la madre de la Sra. Friedman- relató el agente Pendrell mientras les mostraba los reportes de búsqueda en conjunto con la oficina de Washington

Los retratos y las fotografías de la familia resultaron ser casi idénticos, no había duda de que eran las mismas personas, la oficina de Nueva York les envió los archivos y expedientes donde se informaba que no había motivo para sospechar que la familia había sido asesinada, la única familia que tenían era a la abuela que había hecho la denuncia y había fallecido un año después de la desaparición de su familia, el dinero en las cuentas de los padres estaba congelado, en fin, en el expediente aún estaban reportados como desaparecidos, pero ahora que habían encontrado sus restos debían comprobar que habían sufrido un accidente en carretera tal como lo suponía la oficina de Nueva York.

Hacía las 7 de la tarde de ese mismo día Booth y Brennan declaraban cerrado el caso, las contusiones eran consistentes con un choque según lo había confirmado su equipo en el Jeffersonian mediante una videoconferencia.

Booth y Brennan platicaban en la sala de juntas en la que habían estado trabajando con los agentes de Nueva York mientras acomodaban y guardaban los documentos y las pruebas que habían utilizado para cerrar el caso, Booth sabía que sería sencillo el caso, de hecho no hubiera sido necesario que fueran hasta NY, pero cuando supo que Brennan nunca había subido al Empire State ni dado un paseo por el Central Park a pesar de haber estado cientos de veces en algunas universidades de NY, le pareció una excelente idea llevarla y mostrarle lo maravilloso que podría ser conocer algo a lo que siempre se había negado

***Flashback, unas horas antes en el avión***

-_lo que no entiendo es por qué no arreglamos esto desde el Jeffersonian, puedes hacer que la oficina de NY envié el reporte de desaparición de la familia a la que piensan que corresponden los restos hallados y…_

_-Huesos deja de quejarte, son solo un par de días, deberías relajarte un poco, además pedí ir a NY pensando en ti-_

_-no entiendo Booth, porque pensando en mi? Yo no quería ir a NY, he estado ahí muchas veces-_

_-pero solo has ido a dar conferencias Huesos, pensé que tal vez te gustaría contemplar la ciudad desde el Empire State o dar un paseo por el Central Park, ir de compras a la Quinta Avenida, ver una obra en Broadway! Hay miles de cosas divertidas que hacer en NY!_

_-vamos a cerrar un caso Booth, no creo que tengamos tiempo de hacer algo de todo eso que dices, además son simplemente clishes- dijo ella intentando regresar a la lectura del libro que tenía en las manos_

_-no son clishes!, son experiencias increíbles, todo el mundo cree que la vista de la ciudad es impresionante desde el Empire, que dar un paseo por Central Park al atardecer es mágico, que… -_

_-solo refuerzas lo que digo, crees que algo es espectacular porque todo el mundo opina eso, has visto demasiada televisión- dijo Brennan regresando la mirada a su libro_

_-y no crees que deberías animarte a experimentarlo tú misma?- Booth la tomo ligeramente de la barbilla y condujo su mirada a él, -puede que sea un clishe, puede ser que después de experimentarlo digas "tenía razón, no era nada extraordinario" o por el contrario, puede que descubras algo maravilloso que te estabas perdiendo por no atreverte a dar el paso- para este punto sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus miradas eran muy intensas, Booth no se refería solo a el Empire o el Central Park y ella lo sabía, sabía a lo que Booth se refería_

_-y si doy el paso y resulta que me decepciona? Si resulta que no es tan maravilloso como pensaba? _

_-no pasará Huesos, te juró que no pasará nada de eso, una oportunidad es lo que pido, una oportunidad de mostrarte lo hermoso que puede ser arriesgarse a conocer algo nuevo, a intentar algo diferente- sus labios se acercaron, prácticamente nada los separaba, hasta que una voz los trajo a la realidad, era la aeromoza, ofreciendo bebidas y botanas…_

***Fin del flashback***

-estoy encantado de haber trabajado con una mujer tan impresionante como usted Dra. Brennan, es tan bella como inteligente - dijo el agente Kenner haciendo gala de sus poses de conquistador, lo que logro que por fin Booth perdiera el autocontrol que había podido conservar todo el día mientras ese galancete de quinta no dejaba de hacerle cumplidos a Brennan y lo que lo ponía de peor humor eran las sonrisas que Brennan le dedicaba al agente cada vez que este le hacia un cumplido

-bien agente Kenner, basta de lambisconerías, es hora de irnos Huesos- a lo que el agente Kenner se limitó a contestar con una fría mirada

-no veo nada de malo en resaltar lo evidente agente Booth, espero no haberla incomodado Dra. Brennan, ella solo sonrío y comenzó a tomar su abrigo mientras Booth tomaba los expedientes del caso ansioso por salir de ahí y alejar a Brennan de las miradas del agente Kenner

-Dra. Brennan, sé que regresan a Washington hasta mañana por la tarde, dado que hemos cerrado este caso y no hay más que hacer, le apetecería ir a cenar y después quizá subir al Empire State, contemplar la ciudad…-

-no creo que la Dra. Brennan pueda aceptar su invitación, debe estar exhausta y seguramente prefiere descansar- interrumpió Booth las coqueterías del agente Kenner

-Booth, no es necesario que hables por mí, el agente Kenner solo está intentando ser amable- dijo Brennan algo sorprendida por el tono poco cortés de Booth, el no solía ser así con nadie, y menos con sus contrapartes en oficinas regionales.

-como digas Huesos… te esperaré en el auto, no quiero interrumpir más su conversación- contesto molesto tomando los expedientes y saliendo de la habitación al igual que el agente Pendrell

-está bien Agente Booth- pregunto Pendrell mientras caminaban por el pasillo de las oficinas

-claro Agente, no entiendo su pregunta

-evidentemente se altero cuando Kenner invito a salir a su compañera, es acaso que ustedes dos están… involucrados?

-que? No, no, claro que no Agente, solo somos compañeros y… amigos, es solo que no me parece profesional la actitud del Agente Kenner

-tranquilo Agente Booth, por lo que vi, la Dra. Brennan es lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse marear por Kenner, no creo que logré convertirla en una más de sus conquistas- para este punto de la conversación habían llegado al ascensor, al agente Pendrell se despidió y continuo su camino mientras Booth esperaba que llegara el ascensor, miro su reloj y volteo hacía el pasillo esperando que Brennan apareciera, no entendía porque tardaba tanto, nunca había tenido reparos en rechazar una invitación si es que no deseaba salir con la persona, a menos que el agente Kenner no le hubiera sido del todo indiferente, una voz algo molesta lo saco de sus pensamientos

-tomará el ascensor? Algunos tenemos prisa- dijo uno de los ocupantes del ascensor

-oh sí, lo siento- contesto Booth, pero en ese instante recordó que había olvidado su chaqueta, la verdad era que moría por regresar y había encontrado el pretexto perfecto.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de interrogatorios Kenner continuaba con sus galanterías

-me hará el honor de aceptar mi invitación?-

-lo siento Agente Kenner, creo que no sería correcto- intento excusarse

- será solo una cena, estaría encantado de mostrarle la ciudad, sabe? En esta época del año Central Park es hermoso de noche, podríamos dar un paseo después de cenar- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella –contemplar las estrellas, aunque a mí me gustaría más contemplar esos hermosos ojos- para ese momento él ya estaba muy cerca y tomando por sorpresa a Brennan la besó.

Booth no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, no quiso ver más, la imagen de Huesos y ese idiota besándose había sido suficiente para que el abandonara la idea de que alguna vez volvieran a estar juntos, se dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos tan rápido como pudo al ascensor, sentía tanta rabia que quería aventar los expedientes que traía bajo el brazo e irse a golpes contra el tal agente Kenner, pero no era ya más su asunto, Brennan había decidido, había preferido pasar la noche con un desconocido para el que solo sería una más en vez de estar con él, su amigo, su compañero eterno, aquel que la amaría cada día de su vida, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse, temió que fuera Brennan, presiono repetidamente el botón del ascensor, como si con eso lograra que llegará más rápido, no quería estar con ella, estaba demasiado lastimado, demasiado molesto, tenía miedo de decirle algo que de nuevo fracturara su amistad, después de todo… ¿quien era él para reclamarle algo?, por fortuna el ascensor llego en ese momento y subió en el intentando no voltear al pasillo para no tener que detener el ascensor en caso de que Brennan se dirigiera hacia él.

Salió del edificio y llego a su auto, aventó los expedientes en el asiento trasero y se recargo sobre el vehículo intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible, en ese momento Brennan lo alcanzó, ambos subieron al auto, el estaba notoriamente molesto a pesar de todos su esfuerzos por tranquilizarse

-por qué no detuviste el ascensor Booth? quería alcanzarte

-lo siento no te vi- contesto fríamente

-estas bien?

-claro, por qué no habría de estarlo?

-no lo sé, te noto algo molesto, Booth… respecto a esta noche

-sabes Brennan? No tengo ganas de platicar ok?- dijo mientras encendía el radio del auto a un volumen considerable, eliminado con ello cualquier intento de Brennan por entablar una conversación.

Al llegar al hotel descendieron del vehículo y recorrieron el vestíbulo y los pasillos en silencio total, Brennan quería hablar con Booth, saber que le pasaba, al llegar a las habitaciones y antes de entrar cada uno a su habitación lo intento nuevamente

-Booth… que pasa? De verdad estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupada

-estoy algo cansado, necesito dormir un poco- y dicho esto entro rápidamente a su habitación sin darle a Brennan tiempo siquiera de responderle algo, ella entro a su habitación dejo sus cosas, pensó que tal vez Booth se despertaría de mejor humor, ella también estaba algo cansada así que se recostó en su cama, pero en ese momento recordó que no había llevado en su maleta ningún vestido apropiado para salir a cenar esa noche, así que paso parte de la tarde de compras en los lugares que le había recomendado una de las encargadas del hotel.

Booth mientras tanto la estaba pasando bastante mal, intentaba no pensar en esa odiosa escena que había presenciado minutos antes, quería borrarla de su mente peno no podía, encendió el televisor y no funciono, intento ordenar todo el papeleo que tendría que entregar al regresar a DC pero ni siquiera lograba enfocarse, se recostó en la cama y pensó en todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses, todo el daño que se habían hecho, y todo por no ser claro con sus sentimientos cuando pudo serlo, por no tomar aquella oportunidad cuando encontró a Brennan en la lluvia y le dijo que lo amaba, por no decirle que moría de celos cada vez que la veía con Sully, esta vez no debía dejar que pasara lo mismo, iría a la habitación de Huesos y le diría lo difícil que estaba siendo para el saber que había aceptado salir con el agente Kenner, si aun sabiéndolo Brennan decidía continuar con su cita sabría que era momento de retirarse de esa batalla.

Brennan estaba terminando de colocarse los aretes frente al espejo cuando tocaron a su puerta, miró el reloj y se dirigió a abrir-

-Hola Booth, pasa algo?- lo saludo con una sonrisa

Booth al verla se quedo por unos instantes en blanco, se veía realmente hermosa, lucía un vestido azul midnight de tela vaporosa, era algo casual pero elegante, con un escote discreto pero sexy, el tono del vestido resaltaba s blanca piel y el azul profundo de sus ojos, tenía el cabello semirecogido, lo cual dejaba ver la fineza de sus facciones.

-si, si, todo bien, yo solo… quise venir a ver como estabas, pensé que tal vez habrías decidido quedarte a descansar en el hotel en vez de ir a cenar… pero veo que no

-pensé que aún era algo temprano, pero quise estar lista, a decir verdad me siento algo emocionada con la idea de la cena y el paseo por NY- confeso sonrojándose un poco –crees que el vestido sea apropiado? Aun no sé donde cenaremos, así que espero que este vestido este bien.

El discurso que Booth tenía preparado se borro por completo de su mente, la imagen de Brennan en ese vestido lo distrajo, pero el esmero que ella había puesto en su arreglo y la emoción con la que hablaba de su cita le hicieron saber que nada ya tenía que hacer ahí

-No importa si el vestido es apropiado o no, te ves hermosa…

Ella sonrió, no importaba cuantos hombres de dijeran lo hermosa que era, la opinión de él era la única que le importaba, Booth estaba a punto de marcharse sin decirle nada, cuando ella lo detuvo

-hiciste alguna reservación o es parte de conocer Nueva York llegar sin reservación?

-Huesos yo… no entiendo… que-

-solo iremos a caminar a Central Park? Porque entonces en definitiva este vestido es demasiado! Tendré que cambiarme.

-no! No Huesos!, así estas perfecta! En 10 minutos pasó por ti- dijo radiante y emocionado caminando hacia la puerta para cambiarse rápidamente y regresar por Brennan -Hey Huesos… y el agente Kenner? Es decir… pensé que ibas a aceptar su invitación…- pregunto desde el marco de la puerta

-jamás aceptaría salir con un tipo tan arrogante como él-

-pensé que te agradaba… hasta pensé que coqueteabas con él

-solo intentaba ser "mas amable", tal como me lo sugeriste, pero creo que prefiero ser como siempre, no me agrada ser amable con personas como él… por cierto… quizá llegue una queja contra mí de la oficina regional de NY… tuve que darle un puñetazo en la nariz-

-que hiciste que?- pregunto sorprendido Booth

-lo tuve que golpear después de que intentó besarme… lo siento Booth, espero que no te cause problemas con Hacker… por que sonríes tanto Booth?

-nada no es nada Huesos, volveré en unos minutos- dijo Booth atravesando el pasillo para entrar a su habitación, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro nadie se la podría quitar, la noche era hermosa, la mujer que amaba le estaba esperando más deslumbrante que nunca y sin duda NY y su romántica escencia se encargarían de que ese viaje fuera determinante es sus vidas.

**Logre engañarlas? Pensaron que iba a dejar que alguien más se interpusiera entre B&B? **

**No me queda más que agradecer a las que amablemente continúan leyendo después de mi desaparición de mucho tiempo, de vdd lo lamento pero mi vida anduvo muy complicada.**

**Ojala les guste y dejen muchos reviews ;)**

**Saludos!**


End file.
